It's a Love Hate Kind of Thing
by Absol-utely ridiculous
Summary: A 40,000 word story written by a 13 year old girl that incorporates all the worst writing follies imaginable. It's basically the most entertaining train-wreck of a fanfiction.
1. Preface

Fun fact! When I was 13 I wrote this 40,000 word Mary-Sue Pokemon fanfiction about a self insert character's journey to have every boy (and I think a couple of the girls, too) in the Pokemon Special universe get with her.

It is, to this date, the longest thing I have ever written and it was never even finished.

Which means that 13 year old me had no discernible life. I can vouch for that.

This 40,000 word story was put on a CD entitled, simply, 'Dash Files' along with all the other files I had accumulated on an Acer Laptop I had at the time. (Because said laptop was dying and I was fully convinced the many, many stories I wrote (all very similar to this one) were too important to let parish forever.)

Last week, as I was cleaning my room/house, I happened upon this previously forgotten CD. Among many cringe worthy photos/writings/etc. I found, once again, this ridiculously long ridiculously poorly written story.

Ahhh memories.

And because I enjoy making others laugh I have, in one very long chapter, include in its entirety "It's a Love/Hate Kind of Thing" for your viewing pleasure.

Obviously, I don't expect anyone to get through the entirety of it. But skim it, relive your own adolescence. Laugh. All that stuff. We have all been at this level of writing (and if you're anything like me) perhaps you are, even still, close to it.

Enjoy friends. This is probably one of the worst stories you'll read.


	2. Chapter All of Them

It was a bright morning, the sun shown in through the window that took up the left wall of my small bedroom. In the corner of my far-to-bright room lay a small orange and black hair ball. On the bed, lay me.

"GROWL!" I looked down from my bed to see a small Growlithe.

Black, "Hey there, Minyana" I said with a smile. The little Growlithe looked up at me with her big black eyes.

Today was the day before my journey. Tomorrow I would be on my pokémon journey, Me, Minyana and the starter I planed on receiving today. It was hard to believe that I had put this off for so many years. Usually when you turned 10 you could go on your journey, But since I lived in Kanto and Professor Oak had passed away a few years ago most trainers had put of their journey. 17 years old. . . I was going to be the third oldest starting trainer in all of Kanto but, that was okay because there were only 8 new trainers this year anyway.

"Come on Minyana" I called slipping my hoodie on "lets go into to town and see if we can find Gary"

Gary was the grandson of Professor Oak, he wasn't the official professor of Kanto but he was the temporary sub and he was the gym leader of Viridian so everyone wanted him to see him make it big in the Kanto region, just like his grandfather. . . there was also a rumor that Gary had a brother who might take over his gym leader position if he made the choice to become a professor.

It was early October but it wasn't that cold outside. Despite that I put on sweats instead of jeans just in case it got cold. I didn't plan on coming home until much later tonight, anyway. So I need to be prepared just in case. There were lots of things to be done before I headed off to leave tomorrow and I was going to spend most of the day in Pallet. I spotted Gary as soon as I entered Pallet, and waved my arms, probably like an idiot, to get his attention.

"Gary!" I smiled,

"Hey Kyna " He waved me over, "I was expecting you, lets go to the lab" Nodding, Minyana and I followed Gary into the old lab.

"I thought you didn't like using your grandfather's lab" I said looking around the inside of the lab as we walked threw.

"I don't. But I found just recently that Gramps had a lot of unreported experiments going on. . . and I enjoy studying them" He smiled, waving his hand across a pile of boxes around the lab. Then he looked back at us and smiled again "I have something for you." he walked over to a long table and picked up a small round ball that I couldn't see that well, then walked back over to us "I'm sorry that this is the only one left-" He held up the ball, which I now saw to be a poké ball "-but its a good pokémon, and I think you will like him." He handed me the poké ball which I looked at for about a minute.

"Go head see what he is." Gary smirked. I nodded and opened the poké ball. A flash of red light blinded me momentarily before I saw that the pokémon was a small Bulbasaur. The Bulbasaur was light blue with a heart-shaped dark green spot on his left ear and dark green spots on each of his sides "Thats your starter." Gary stated. "You can name him if you would like."

"Hmm. . ." I thought for a moment. "I think his name will be. . .Bosco" I smiled

"I like it." Gary stated. "So now you have your starter, Bosco. I have two more things for you-" Gary pulled out a pokédex and a pokénav. He handed me the pokédex first. "Part of your job as a new trainer is to complete the pokédex with the national and world wide pokémon, as you should know- no one quite knows how many pokémon there are in the world. So you should always be looking for new species." He smiled then handed me the pokénav. "This is a personal gift from me, Kyna, your like a little sister to me so I'm giving you this to stay in touch. It also lets you access different things about your trainer status. Please try not to get your self killed, okay?"He laughed.

"Thanks" I said sarcastically, accepting the two gadgets and Bosco's poké ball "I should probably get going now I have a couple more things to do in town."

"Alright, but Kyna I am serious, _please_ be careful, there are a lot of weird things going on in the world today."

"I know" I said, waving "I will be careful, and thank you." I smiled, and with that I put Minyana and Bosco in their poké balls and walked out of the lab

When I walked out of the lab the hustle-and-bustle of the town had picked up, so I assumed I had been in there for about an hour. Next was the pokémart to pick up a few items, I also heard that you could get bandannas to mark your pokémon, which I was going to do, because I wanted to catch the whole pokémon world by surprise. My plan was to catch some of the cutest pokémon out there (but only if they were really strong) and beat people with pokémon most thought to be useless. Other trainers hated people like me who spruced up there pokémon and only caught cute ones, but I had alternative motives and when I beat the champion it was going to be an unforgettable battle. I smiled to myself as I thought about that.

Lost in my train of thought, I didn't pay attention to where I was going and bumped into another person.

"Sor-" I began to say, then stopped and stared for a moment, probably looking pretty stupid. "Sorry" I finished.

Standing in front of me was a very cute guy. He looked about a year older then me and probably a foot taller, he had blue eyes, straight brown hair, a light tan and he was smiling a toothy white smile. . .wow

"Its okay." He stated. "Are you. . .alright" He looked down at me then smiled again.

"Umm. . . Ya I'm fine" I laughed, nervously. "I really _am _sorry. I wasn't paying attention, guess I kind of got lost in thought." He laughed, too.

"Its fine, its fine" Then he held out his hand. "Hi, I'm Joshua Kaiden, pokémon trainer. You can call me Josh" he smiled at his words.

"I'm Kyna Masters, pokémon trainer" I shook Josh's hand. pokémon trainer, it sounded kind of cool to say it.

"Oh, your a trainer, too? Are you new? I've never seen you around here before." He looked a little puzzled but he was still smiling.

"Yes, kind of. I just got my starter today but I have been training my Growlithe for a few months now" I said, it wasn't very common for a trainer to have a pokémon before they had there starter. The only trainer in Kanto to ever do that was Red, the current pokémon Champion, Which is probably why Josh looked a little confused but he soon put on a very wide grin.

"Do you want to battle?" He asked, grin getting bigger. I couldn't say no. The rules stated that if you were a trainer ask to battle you couldn't back down. You either win or lose. . .crap. I didn't know anything about him or his battling styles or anything. . .but boy was he cute. . .Oh well win or loss it was a battle and it was going to happen sooner or later.

"Alright." I said glumly. As soon as Josh said the word battle the whole street full of people cleared on to the sidewalk to watch as we battle in the middle of the street. "Two on two pokémon battle you go first." I said.

Josh lifted up a yellow and black ball. . . . an ultra ball? And threw it into the street. With a red burst of light a Charmander popped out and growled-slash-smiled. I pulled out my pokédex to check the stats.

"Charmander- Level-10, Trainer-Josh Kaiden, Nature-Timid." The pokédex informed. _Great._ I thought. _Bosco is only at level five and he is grass so I guess that means I'm using Minyana. _I pulled out the poké ball and released Minyana who quickly let out a happy "Growl!" and walked up to face off the Charmander. This time it was Josh who pulled out his pokédex. Growlithe's were very uncommon so I'm sure he was happy at the chance to collect data.

"Growlithe- Level 35, Trainer-Kyna Masters, Nature-Bold" Josh's pokédex informed. I heard a large number of the crowed gasp and I was a bit surprised, too. Pallet wasn't know to have many pokémon over level 15 because it was a town where trainers _began_ their journey. So I guess Minyana's level surprised some people, including Josh who gave me a dumbstruck glare. . . and then it clicked! Josh was looking for an easy battle. . .what an ass. . .still cute, but he wasn't going to get an easy battle if I had anything to say about it.

"Alright-" I smiled. "-you could go first."

"Ya" Josh gave me an angry look. . . it was his own fault though. "Chalk use ember." He instructed. The Charmander sent out little flares of fire (Which wouldn't affect Minyana because of her heat protecting fur) And the flares vanished on contact with Minyana.

"Minyana dig." I asked. I never commanded, it didn't seem right to me. Minyana barked happily and then disappeared under ground, much to Josh and his Charmander's disapproval. Chalk glanced around its self a few times before getting thrown into the air by Minyana's dig, Chalk instantly fainted. Minyana barked again before reseting herself for the next pokémon. Josh gave me a disappointed glance before pulling out another poké ball, this one blue and purple. . .a great ball, and releasing his pokémon. The red flash glowed and a Male Nidoran appeared. My pokédex beeped.

"Male Nidoran- Level 16,Trainer-Josh Kaiden, Nature-Shy" It informed. I couldn't help but feel bad for the little fellow. He may have been stronger but until Josh gave a command the Nidoran tried to hide himself behind Josh.

"Na Na use horn attack." Josh Instructed. Na Na aimed his horn at Minyana and began ruthlessly beating her with it. Five times it hit her before Na Na finally stopped. Minyana didn't seem to be hurt to badly but I didn't like her being hit at all. . .

"Minyana, Flamethrower." Minyana opened her mouth and a spiral of flames flew toward Na Na,who fell backwards, I could tell that did some damage but Na Na managed to com back to the field.

"Na Na, use quick attack." Josh yelled. Na Na took off like a jet, fastest Nidoran I ever saw, and headed straight for Minyana. Fortunately for me, Na Na wasn't the fastest _pokémon_ I ever saw, that would be Minyana.

"Minyana, Use crunch" I probably sounded to smug so I looked down at my feet in order to make me look like any other trainer in an equal battle, despite the fact that I had the upper hand. Minyana side stepped Na Na and bit him on the side before the Nidoran even had time to land the attack. And just like that the battle was over.

"Good battle." I said, still looking down, as I walked to Minyana's side. Josh walked up to where I stood, took my hand, and kissed it.

"Very good battle." He agreed, and all the disappointment he showed prior vanished in his words. I blushed. . . Oops.

"Why are you looking down?" He asked.

"I'm sorry." I said.

"Why?" He looked puzzled when I finally lifted up my head.

"It was an unfair battle. I didn't know Minyana was that strong." I petted Minyana on the head and scratched her ears.

"Don't apologize." he laughed. "Truth-be-told, I thought you would be an easy victory- being a new trainer and all. . ." _I knew that._ he glanced down with a look of remorse then back at me. "So, I guess I'm sorry, too."

"I still feel bad" I mumbled, it was stupid to feel that way. He tried to do the same thing that I just did so why did it matter that it turned into the opposite? Josh looked down at me, smiling slightly.

"Really, Kyna, it was a good battle, very good." He smiled again. "I will see you around, okay?" He took my hand again. Then walked off. _Stupid charming people_. I sighed, now I was behind schedule.

I reached the pokémart about five minutes after my battle, and went in to buy a couple of potions, some poké ball, and a few other things. Back when Ash and Gary were starting their journeys Pallet was a small town, but now it had almost everything, an academy, mart, pokécenter, clothing store, battle arena, everything. It's become quite a big place.

After visiting the pokémart I went to the clothing store to try to find cloth for bandannas. It sounded stupid but, I wanted all my pokémon to have a matching bandannas. . . with the exception of Minyana who I wanted to have a collar to show that she was the leader for my other pokémon to follow. After looking for awhile I did find some good cloth. The clothes were a lavender color with hot pink polka dots for the females and midnight blue with yellow polka dots for the males. Minyana's collar was lime green with a star pendent. I liked all of them a lot and the first thing I did when I got back on the street was to let out Minyana and Bosco to show them.

I showed the collar to Minyana, it looked quite stunning with the contrast of the lime green and her orange fur.

"How do you like it, Minyana? You don't have to wear it if you don't want too." Minyana waged her tail and licked my hand in response. Smiling that Minyana liked her fashion statement, I showed the bandannas to Bosco and pointed out the blue and yellow. "This is the one you will wear." Bosco smiled as I showed off the bandannas.

"I think you both will look great if that counts for anything, tonight when we get home I will fit them so that you can wear them tomorrow." I smiled at both of them before turning to Bosco "Okay Bosco, ready to start your training?"

"Bulba!"

"Great! Then lets go"

I planned on spending the rest of the day training my starter, as much as I lover Bosco, I knew that I was at a disadvantage, even though grass pokémon typically leveled faster, they weren't considered to be the strongest. It didn't matter to me though, I liked the challenge and Bosco seemed like a great pokémon even though this was only my first day with him.

I was avoiding the orphanage (bye living alone and asking Gary to pose as my legal guardian since he was now 21) so I couldn't live in the city, instead I lived in the woods outside of route 1 making it the perfect place to train. In fact, thats where I spent all my time training Minyana. And now I was going to train Bosco there, too.

I got to my old training area shortly after one p.m. We trained till about 6 p.m. Training with Bosco went well. Although I used up all the potions I bought, Bosco did gained 12 levels and was eligible to evolve.

"Bosco you can evolve into Ivysaur! do you want to?" I held up my pokédex and pointed it at him but just I was about to press the button I heard a screech.

"SAURRR!" Bosco screamed and I took that to mean that Bosco wasn't quite ready to evolve yet. I've always thought pokémon enjoyed getting stronger and evolving and I hadn't really thought that Bosco would have an issue evolving. But I loved pokémon to much to force them against their will.

"Alright, Bosco" I pulled out a little gray stone "This is an everstone, when you are ready to evolve just drop it and I will know that you want to. Okay?" Bosco nodded his head vigorously as I gave him the everstone, and I smiled at his rush of enthusiasm. _Crazy Bulbasaur_ I thought. I turned to face Minyana who was now laying under the huge tree off to the side of the field we were in.

"Minyana, how do you think Bosco did today?" I asked. Minyana barked happily and I smiled again. "Alright then, We finished way early then I expected so lets get to bed earlier tonight, Tomorrow we start our journey!"

We all walked back to the house together. My house didn't have lights so Minyana had kind of become like my little candle lighter. When we got there Minyana walked through the house first and lit up all the candle's. Then I tumbled blindly through the house to the living room where I saw Minyana staring across the room at the shadow of a person. It took my eyes a minute to adjust but when they did I was able to see that the shadow was not a shadow but a person. It was Josh, his pale blue eyes stood out the most in the dark while his brown hair and tan skin blended in.

"Hi there" He smiled. He was leaning up against the wall, arms folded.

"Hello" I said in a normal voice I looked around then at him "Not to sound rude, but how did you get here?"

"I'm sorry." he said, I never really realized that his voice was so smooth "It wasn't easy, do you know how many people actually know where you live. . .? Or who you are for that matter." he half smiled "But after talking to Gary Oak I finally found the place, though it was still hard"

"Ya" I rubbed the back of my head "I don't really get that many visitors"

"I can tell" he swept his hands across the room to show what little there was in my house "No lights?" he laughed

"I was. . .ah. . .getting to that" I giggled "So what brings you to my lovely home" I said smiling

"Well I was wondering. . . I mean would you. . ." he sighed "Would you maybe want to go. . . Out. . . sometime?" he half smiled.

"Josh. . . I'm not going to be here. . . sometime, I leave tomorrow."

"Oh, well maybe we could. . . go out tonight, I mean its only like 7." He looked so hopeful, I couldn't turn him down. . . And its not like it was pity I really _did_ want to go out with him. Why did he have to be so hot?

I gave him a little smile. "Alright I will go, do you have anywhere in mind?"

Josh nearly jumped with excitement "Ya! there is this great little restaurant called 'The Seel Shack' right bye the shore! Have you ever been?" He gave me a wide grin.

"No, but it sounds great." I smiled. "If you give me one moment I will go change." I held up my pointer finger then ran up stairs.

It took a minute to find my way around with the little sun light there was coming through my massive window-wall. I grabbed my jeans and slipped them on then I ran to go find my fire elite shirt and put that on with my hoodie over it. I quickly brushed my hair then called up Minyana and Bosco.

"Alright you two-" I said as they walked in my room. "-you guys stay in here for tonight I will be home as soon as possible, Try to go to sleep alright?" I put Bosco up on the bed as Minyana jumped up then I went down stairs.

Josh was sitting on the recliner waiting when I got down stairs "I'm ready" I said smiling

Josh looked up and smiled. "Great." He got up and walked toward the door. I followed him out. As I walked through the door I discovered that Josh had not walked here like I originally thought but that he had brought a motorcycle. How in the world had I missed that? I pointed to it.

"Are we riding on that?" I asked in a weak voice. Josh turned around and handed me a helmet.

"Yes as long as your okay with it." He smiled. I took the helmet.

"I'm okay with it." I let out a small shaky smile. Josh climbed on the bike then grabbed my wrist and pulled me up "Hold on tight!" He yelled as he started the motorcycle, and then we were off. I let out a tremble but this one wasn't small and I knew that Josh felt it because I could feel him chuckle. I held on tighter around his chest and kept my eyes closed for the rest of the ride to avoid getting sick.

"Um. . . Kyna, you can let go now, were here." Josh chuckled, I opened my eyes and looked around.

"Oh, heh heh, sorry" I said releasing my grip. The Seel Shack wasn't a big place, it was well. . . a shack. . . made out of bamboo with a palm tree leaf roof. It had strings of lights running across each of its sides and a deck in the back that over looked Route 21, It was pretty secluded, the only building I saw on that part of the beach front. Aside from Cinnabar, Pallet was the second most vacation area in Kanto so it wasn't uncommon to find several of these little restaurants together, which made it strange that this one was all alone.

"You don't come in to Pallet much do you?" Josh asked taking my hand and leading my to the entrance, I shook my head "I can tell." He laughed. "Not many tourist know about this place, Its more of a locals place to go, but thats okay I'm sure you will love it." He walked me inside. For someone like me who was born in pallet and has lived on route 1 all my life it would be almost common knowledge to know every aspect of things here. I guess I should have been more involved rather than just hiding at my house. I was just always scared that one of the many social workers that were hunting for me would finally find me if I spent to much time in town.

Josh asked the waitress for a seat outside and we both followed as she led us to the deck. The deck was great, it was large and went out over the ocean, the only light came from inside and candles that were placed in the center of each table, altogether very beautiful.

Josh took my hand as we walked and I was glad that the dim light hid my face, which was becoming increasingly red. I still had the feeling he might be able to feel my skin grow warmer, but he showed no sign of noticing and I let out a small sigh of relief.

Our table was right at the edge of the deck, over the water, I looked at Josh who simply shrugged.

"I have some connections with the owner." He said, pulling out a chair for me. "I come here a lot to watch the ocean." He smiled and his white teeth stood out in contrast to the darkness around them.

"Oh" I smiled back. "this is a little different then what I imaged you were like." I admitted shyly. He raised an eyebrow.

"How did you think I was like?" He asked smiling still.

"I don't know, really. . . Its just earlier you seemed so tough and into battling and then you were all charming I guess I just kept that image in my mind." I looked down at my hands on the table. "I should learn not to judge so quickly." I said looking back up at him.

"Its okay, Kyna I made assumptions about you too, remember. . . I'm sorry." We stared at each other for a few moments, his eyes looked like they were searching for something in me. . . It kind of made me uncomfortable, and then, as if mew knew of my awkwardness, our waitress showed up.

"Hi there Josh, what would you two like tonight?" She turned to give me a warm smile then pulled out a note pad and pen.

"Hi Natasha-" Josh grinned. "-I will have the usual." He gestured to me. "Kyna, what are you going to get?" Oh crap. I hadn't looked at the menu yet, I guess Josh had discovered that because seeing my hesitation he spoke again. "Kyna, I'm getting a Cheeseburger. There really great here, why don't you try it." I nodded.

"Okay, I will get what Josh is getting." I said, smiling to Natasha.

"Great! I will have your order out here as soon as possible." She said putting up here pen and walking back inside. I fiddle with my fingers for a minute before Josh spoke.

"Are you excited about your journey?" He asked. I glanced up to see him looking at the ocean. I wonder what he was thinking? Then he looked back at me and smiled.

"Yes very, I have waited so long to start" I let out a wide grin "Minyana and I have been training for it for quite awhile now."

"Ya, I figured that out when I battle you." He grinned "She is tough. . . Really tough"

"Yup I love her" I instinctively reached down to pet my little Growlithe but remembered she wasn't with me so I ended up putting my hand on the empty poké balls I had latched to my belt. "But what about your pokémon? Your Charmander and Nidoran seemed really obedient and strong." I said remembering our battle earlier.

"Yes, they both evolved shortly after our battle so I think I'm now ready to battle Gary Oak. I plan on leaving on Friday if I get my badge by then," He said. _Hmm maybe I should try to battle Gary before I leave too. I just figured I would battle him last since the rainbow badge was the last one to earn on my pokénav. . . but, since I was still in town maybe I would give it a try._

"Umm Kyna, you alright?" Josh asked. I looked up.

"Oh, ya just thinking" I smiled

"'bout what?"

"Battling Gary, I wonder if I should go challenge him before I leave tomorrow. I know he is way stronger than me, as strong, if not stronger than Ash, but I also know he has a different party for gym challenges. I wonder what he would say if I went up there tomorrow and challenged him?" I said half smiling to myself. I looked up to see Josh looking at me slightly baffled. So I decided to explain. "I've known Gary since I was very small, he is kind of like a big brother to me" I smiled again.

"Wow thats awesome!" Josh said excitedly. "Do you know the champion Ash, too?" He smiled back.

"No not really, my father was an apprentice to Professor Oak. While they worked the Professor always asked Gary to baby sit me. Gary and Ash started their journeys when I was only 5, but Gary was constantly checking up on me to make sure I was okay, and then now that he is back in Pallet he comes to see me quite often. Gary did introduce us once but I was young and I doubt if Ash remembers that." I waved my hand as if it didn't matter to much anymore. "He will remember when I beat him in the Pokémon League though!" I put on a triumphant grin then laughed Josh laughed as well.

"You forget you have competition with more then just Ash, Ms. Masters." Josh said, pointing to himself and smiling. I was about to say something else when Natasha walked back out holding our dinners.

"Here you are." Natasha said setting down our plates. "Josh, we are closing up for tonight so your father said just to let yourself out when you finish, okay?" Josh nodded. Natasha smiled then walked off waving. "Good night."

"Your father owns this place?" I smiled. It wasn't really a question just reassuring myself

"Ya." Josh nodded and we both started eating.

Josh drove me home on his motorcycle, which wasn't nearly as bad as it was the first time. He walked me to the front door, and we said good night but before he left he asked for a second date.

"Next Friday we can meet up at the pokémon center in Viridian." And I had agreed though I knew that he was probably going to want a second battle, too and, if he didn't I would. We gave one another our pokénav numbers and then he left.

"Minyana!" I whispered as I walked up the stairs. Minyana came running down followed by Bosco. "You are suppose to be asleep." I said shaking my finger and smiling at Bosco. Bosco ran up and dropped the cloth for the bandannas and the collar for Minyana at my feet then looked up at me. "Oh ya I forgot!" I picked up the stuff and walked to my room. "Here, I will get these ready for you to wear real quick." I pulled out my scissors and fitted Bosco. "There." I put the blue and yellow bandanna on Bosco. "You look good. Do you like it?" Bosco jumped one time before walking off and jumping on my bed. Yes? "Okay Minyana your next." I liked the bright green collar I bought for Minyana but, not nearly as much as the star pendent, the lady in the store said it was special- I guess it didn't really matter I liked it regardless.

After making sure the collar fit right I put the pendent on and slipped the collar on Minyana then turned to put the scissors and cloth in my bag for tomorrow.

"Dashing." A small, smooth female voice said. I spun around. Nothing. I looked around, all I saw was Minyana looking herself over in the reflection of the window. "I do really like it."

"Minyana?" I walked toward the small Growlithe and knelt down so we were on the same eye level. "Will you say something?"

"Kyna, whats wrong?" Minyana asked looking up at me.

"Ahh!" I jumped back "You talked!?"

"You can here me?" Minyana asked in a cool voice. I nodded not really trusting words to come out of my mouth. "Kyna, when were you able to start understanding me?"

"Just now. . . . you said 'dashing'" I answered awe-struck. Minyana looked down.

"Take off my collar for a moment will you?" I nodded and took off the collar. "growl. . . ithe?" I blinked staring at the collar in my hands then re-put it on Minyana. "Kyna. . .? Can you understand me now?"

"Its the collar!" I said pointing to the collar around Minyana's neck.

"No, I think its the star" Minyana grinned "This is fantastic! You can understand me! Amazing!" Minyana began jumping around, then ran to Bosco "Bosco! Bosco! Wake up!" Bosco blinked then looked around.

"Bulba?"

"Bosco! I can communicate with Kyna! We can talk to one another!" She spoke gleefully

"Bulba, Bulbasaur!"

"What did he say?" I said turning toward Minyana.

"He says its not possible, that I should go to sleep." She turned toward Bosco then back to me. "Apparently I'm delirious" She smacked Bosco with her tail. Tail whip? I couldn't help but let out a giggle. Bosco looked back at me.

"Bulba bulb bluba saur?"

"He asked why your laughing. If your okay?" She turned to Bosco "She is laughing because you said I was delirious. She is fine probably a little in shock, like you" Minyana stated I got up and walked toward the bed and sat down by Bosco.

"Yes Bosco, I can understand her. We think its because of the Star Pendent, See?" I pointed to Minyana's collar. "But we will talk more about it tomorrow, Okay? Now lets go to bed and make sure when wake up this really is real. Sound good?" I flopped back on the bed.

"Bulba." Bosco dropped back, too.

"For now. . . . But I've heard of this before, from my dad. . . . And it had to do with a star pendent. So I think when we wake up you will still be able to here me." Minyana said jumping up on the bed "Good Night Kyna, Bosco." And we all fell asleep immediately.

"Wake up sleepy head!" And then there was pain on my stomach.

"Minyana! Get off! That hurts!" The little Growlithe took it upon herself to wake me up by jumping up and down on my stomach.

"Come on! Today is the day we start our journey!" She said jumping up and down, still talking so I guess she was right. I looked at the clock then out side 5:00 a.m.- still dark out.

"Minyana, Its not even light out!" I said pushing her off and pulling the covers over my head "I can't just stumble around all the way to Viridian."

"Kyna, Gym battles start at 6 we have to get ready and leave!"

"Minyana, If you think we are going to get to Brock in an hour your crazy." I rolled over so I wasn't facing her only to see Bosco packing up everything I owned using his vine whip. "Ugh!"

"We are not going to Pewter, silly. We are going to challenge Gary!" Bosco tossed my pokénav to me. "Gary sent you an e-mail" I looked at the pokénav and open the E-mail.

'Kyna - looking forward to seeing how your journey goes. I hope you remember that you still have to battle me as one of the Gym Leaders. I hope you do so before leaving Pallet. It will save you a second trip. Remember I accept battles from 6 in the morning till 6 at night. Talk to you soon. Love, Gary' Bet no one ever saw the side of Gary he showed me.

"Sure, he would say love after calling a battle wouldn't he." I groaned and got up. "Fine. . . Let me get all my things together." Bosco handed me my bag.

"Bosco and I already took care of that all you need to do is get dressed." Minyana told me.

"Fabulous." I groaned walking to my dresser. Nothing? "Where are all my jeans? Shirts? Anything?" I whined.

"Packed. . . We left some stuff in the closet for you to wear." Minyana smiled._ Stupid pokémon clothes control freaks._ I thought to myself, walking to the closet. Only one thing was in there. A small knee length black dress.

I pulled it out and showed it to Minyana and Bosco "Your kidding right?" They both smiled.

"We think its fitting-" Minyana spoke. "-For the first day of your journey."

"For walking? For battling?. . . . For running?" I put the dress on the bed and knelt down to where my pokémon sat. Bosco chuckled, as much a Bulbasaur could.

"You won't be running and you can change once we are out of town." She smiled "You spoke to me several times about leaving impressions. Bosco and I have taken the liberty of helping you. This is going to be your battling outfit- catch everyone of guard, remember?" I sighed of course I remember but a dress?! Good lord. "We aren't telling you where any of your other clothes are. So your wearing that or battling naked."

"Blackmail? What happened to the lovable Growlithe I've spent the last few years with?" I asked, slipping into the ~yuck~ dress

"The lovable Growlithe was given the right to communicate." She said smugly. _The lovable Growlithe gained an ego._ I thought to myself.

"Alright, I'm wearing the stupid dress, apparently I'm packed, and I have my lovely guardian. . . angel, What next?" I asked.

"We leave." And with that I had two vines around my waist and a Growlithe on my heals, shoving my down the stairs, through the living room, and out the door. _Good bye my beautiful home. _I thought, walking to the forest.

"Alright Bosco, where is my bag?" Bosco ran up caring my messenger bag which he gladly handed over to me. "Thanks" I smiled throwing the bag over my shoulder and taking out my pokénav. It was only 5:30 and I already had another message. Who gets up this early?! This one was from Josh.

'Hey Kyna, I wondered if you would want to have another battle before you left today? Respond back. I will be waiting at the pokémart ;-) around 9 a.m. Hope to see you there! -Josh'

I responded: 'Josh- Sure I will have another battle. Can we make it around 7:30-8 If thats okay? I guess I will see you there- Kyna'

Two more hours in this stupid dress, I could handle that right? I bit my lip. Josh was going to see me in this dress- Crap.

"Were almost there Kyna, are you ready" Minyana jumped excitedly.

"I'm always ready. Its you guys I'm worried about, your the ones battling." I picked up Bosco and held him. "Are you ready?" Bosco nodded and Minyana answered for them both.

"Were most definitely ready."

Pallet was still dark, of course What idiot in the right mind would _want_ to wake up this early-besides apparently Gary and Josh. I sighed. _Me_. I walked to the Lab. Pallet didn't have a gym, so I figured that would be the place to find Gary. I was right. he was sitting outside with and Umbreon and an Arcanine by his sides.

"Hey Gary." I waved, walking up. Minyana ran over to the Arcanine. (Her father.) "Watch 'ya doin'"

"Oh, hello Kyna, I'm just sitting here for now." He smiled "Did you come to challenge me?" I looked down. This was stupid.

"Yes, on the insistence of Minyana." Minyana smiled back at me from beside her father.

"Well thats good, I was hopping I would get to battle you. Though I will be using my 'in training' pokémon" He smirked. "Unless you would like to try your hand against them." He gestured toward his Umbreon and Arcanine."

"No, thanks. I will stick to the ones around my level." I pointed to _my_ pokémon.

"Great then lets get started." As soon as he spoke the ground beneath me shook and began to change, turning into a battle field. "I assume you haven't caught anymore pokémon since yesterday, seeing as you only have two out, so this will be a two on two battle. Are you ready?"

"Not quite." I walking toward the lab and the trainers platform a few feet in front of me

Gary smiled.

"To bad." Of course. He wasn't exactly lenient.

"Bring it on plushy!" Minyana shouted walking to my side. Then she turned and winked at me. "My father says Gary can't understand me only my trainer can. That would be you." She sat down by my side. "Its getting lighter. Gary will be able to see what your wearing in a minute." I sighed.

"Great, I feel so skanky." And then the light hit me I looked at Gary to see his smile all but gone and completely over thrown by horror. It wasn't that bad was it? A black dress, street hat, my messenger bag, and some tennis shoes. Not. . . Terrible?

"Umm, Gary?" I waved my hand. "You okay?" I hadn't exactly looked at myself. I was to busy getting pushed out the door by my oh-so-caring pokémon. I wonder what I looked like?His jaw dropped.

"Once this battle is finished your changing." He pointed to me "Your not wearing that, got it? Please don't make me forcefully make you change, but you can't wear that." He looked me over again. _Wow way to act like the fashion police._

"Gary, my pokémon have kind of. . . Hidden my clothes. I can't exactly change." I scratched the back of my head. A crowd was gathering now, mostly guys all looking my way, the nightmare never ends.

"They _stole_ your clothes?" Gary asked, dumbstruck, looking at Minyana and Bosco, both of whom where smiling and sitting on either side of me. Gary gave them both an evil glare before turning back to me. "Wait here; I will be right back." He hurriedly rushed across the street to his house. As he was racing toward his house I looked around at the crowd, It was big and getting bigger, still mostly guys. I looked around again, searching for the stupid screen that would show me what I looked like, and I found it. My hair was like it usually was. Shoulder length, straight, and dark brown. I had the street hat that I usually wore, It complemented the dress I was wearing very nicely, I was tanner that I usually was, Probably from training yesterday. I wasn't very tall, 5'6", but I wasn't fat just normal. and my Cheeks where bright red. All together I didn't look like a trainer, I looked like more like one of the actresses on a red carpet wearing something slightly more revealing than necessary. I looked down at Minyana, who was smiling widely.

"So this is why you rushed me out so quickly? You didn't want me to see what I looked like." I whispered to her, I felt like a display model, standing on that platform not doing anything.

She looked up at me and, still smiling, said: "Yes, you would have found clothes to put over it if you knew what you looked like."

"Yes, because I don't want to be the victim of rape! Look at all these people staring. Its not right!"

"Kyna, Its fine. I'm sure these people are only here to see your battle." Minyana said. _Ya right_ I thought. I looked around, probably for the tenth time, this time a certain face popped out. Josh. This day couldn't possible get any worse! Josh had the same expression Gary had worn just a minute ago. So he was probably thinking the same thing. _Is she crazy? what is she wearing? She has to cover up!_ He started walking toward me pulling of his jacket as he approached. Gary was also running back, in his hands was a long coat, it looked expensive. Gary got to me before Josh. He still looked peeved when he reached me he shoved the coat into my arms.

"Put that on. Please Kyna." He said almost begging, he kept glancing around at all the guys gathered around then looked down at Minyana. "Once this is over your going to show her where her real clothes are." He said strictly to her, apparently he didn't put it past a pokémon to do this sort of thing. Minyana didn't seem to mind. She smiled again, then licked Gary across the face.

"Not a chance." She said, sitting back down at my side. I slipped on the long coat Gary had handed me while trying to ignore the many 'awws' and 'boos' that came from the crowed (perverts) And then looked down at Josh to see him putting his jacket back on, smiling, and continuing to walk toward us. Then he started climbing up on to the platform. What was he doing?

"You aren't suppose to be on the battle plat form." Gary told Josh as he finished climbing on to the platform "Please get off. . . Now."

"Don't worry Mr. Oak. I am Kyna's boyfriend." Josh replied putting his arm around me. He sounded so formal and polite. I elbowed him in the side, he simply looked down and smiled again.

"Not boyfriend." I replied "Just friends, we are dating." I looked around, the crowed was coming back. I rolled my eyes and looked back at Gary who looked at me then turned and gave a death glare to Josh.

"Whats your name?" He asked Josh. "-and how long has this been going on for?" He asked angrily, glancing down at me then back at Josh.

"My name is Joshua Kaiden and Kyna and I-" I cut him off.

"Last night was our first date. We were going to meet up again for a battle today and then in a week in Viridian." I quickly said, ending anything Josh could say to upset Gary. . . who, lets be honest, didn't have a high tolerance for people in general. "I was going to tell you today, but circumstance has it. . . " I pointed to the coat and my dress underneath. Josh looked down at me squeezing my shoulder and smiled.

"Thank you by the way, for making her cover up. All my friends were staring and talking about it when I showed up." He said sounding all formal again. Gary gave Josh a strange look before looking at me.

"After the battle your coming into the lab and we're going to talk." He said. _Great_.

"I like Josh, he seems very pleasant." Minyana noted before jumping up and licking Gary across the face.

"I'm not letting you off for steeling Kyna's clothes." Gary told her. "Mister Kaiden, please go and watch from the ground. Lets get this started." Gary sighed then walked to his side of the battle platform. I'm sure this was killing him like it was killing me. It was all just to bizarre. Josh smiled at Gary then jumped off the platform. I watched him for a minute, he walked over to a group of guys who were all laughing and started patting him on the back when he entered the group. He ignored them and turned to look at the battle field, so did I.

"Alright! We will each be allowed 2 pokémon and there will be no items allowed. The monitors around the field will display battle information and pokémon information for each pokémon being used! Do you understand the rules?" Gary shouted loud enough for the whole crowd to hear. I smiled.

"Yup I'm ready! Lets get started!" I said. Gary nodded, pulled out a poké ball and threw it on to the field. The red light flashed and a Pigeot phased out. The monitor beeped and started giving info on the bird pokémon

"Species- Pigeot, Trainer- Gary Oak, Level-25, Nature- Modest." It informed the crowed and myself. _Alright, Bosco had grown to level 20 since training yesterday. I'm pretty sure he can handle this. _I thought.

"Alright Bosco-" I looked down at the little Bulbasaur "-Your up!" Bosco nodded and jumped out on to the field. He looked so cute. The monitor beeped again.

"Species- Bulbasaur, Trainer- Kyna Masters, Level-20, Nature- Sly" Bosco grinned.

"Pigeot quick attack!" Gary called. The bird pokémon raced toward Bosco at lighting speed, this thing was fast!

"Bosco! Use vine whip to stop it." I yelled. Bosco managed to stop the bird but the monitor showed that he did receive some damage along with the Pigeot. Minyana pawed at my leg, I looked down.

"Kyna, we have the element of surprise. I can relay attacks to Bosco. Gary wont know what hit him!" I nodded at the plan.

"Thats a great idea. Lets do it, tell Bosco to restrain it with vine whip then use skull bash." Minyana smiled then barked the command to Bosco. Bosco turned around and smiled at me before hitting the Pigeot with the surprise attack. I looked up to see that Gary was awe-struck.

"Your pokémon aren't very well trained?" He asked, shocked. I shook my head.

"No, there incredibly well trained." I grinned a wide grin "Can't you tell?" I pointed to Bosco who was waiting patently for my next silent command. Gary looked at Bosco baffled, any trainer could tell Bosco was completely dedicated to this cause. Gary's Pigeot was down for the count, one hit and it would be out.

"Pigeot, whirlwind!" Gary commanded he sounded frustrated. The whirlwind blew Bosco back hurling him into my arms, I fell backwards as well and landed on my butt. The coat Gary had given me riped up the spine and my hat went flying. It took all my effort to get up in time to catch it before it flew back to the crowed. It was my favorite hat, no way I was going to loss it to a whirlwind. I brushed off the two half pieces of the now ripped and ruined coat and put my hat back on. The crowed started to Cheer, of course.

"All the good that did." I said throwing the destroyed coat next to Minyana and looking over Bosco "You okay?" I asked the little Bulbasaur he nodded and jumped out of my hands back on to the field. Minyana turned to me.

"Bosco is going to use leaf blade while everyone is distracted, Is that okay?" I nodded to Bosco who turned around on my cue and hit the Pigeot, knocking it out. I heard the crowed Cheer and looked over to Josh to find him smacking one of the guys next to him over the head and started yelling and pointing to me, I couldn't help but giggle.

"Pigeot is unable to battle, Gym leader Gary Oak, please select your next pokémon for battle." The Monitor informed. I looked at Gary, I could tell he was uncomfortable about the crowed and my no longer being covered but I wanted to win, so this was an advantage for me. Now I knew what Minyana was talking about. It made me smile.

"Come on Gary!" I called smiling. He gave me an uneasy glare before returning Pigeot and pulling out another poké ball. The red light shined and in front of me popped out an Eevee.

"Species-Eevee, Trainer-Gary Oak, Level-5, Nature-Kind" I stopped smiling, and now it was Gary who was smiling. I wish he hadn't known me so well. Besides Growlithe, Eevee was one of my favorite pokémon they were incredibly rare and I guess this one was probably the daughter of Gary's beloved starter Eevee, which was now the Umbreon who was sleeping on the lab porch. But I didn't love Eevee for their rarity. Eevee was not a strong fighter at this stage but every other one of its stages was a master of one of the elements and each was very strong and beautiful. They were definitely the most unique of all the pokémon I knew of and, Gary was fully aware of my passion for the Eevee family, we use to spend hours talking about our favorite pokémon, and he would sometimes let me hang out with Umbreon while he researched. He knew I wouldn't be able to actually _hurt_ the Eevee in front of me, and I had no intension of harming the pokémon especially because of its incredibly low level.

"Do you remember the legendary trainer Yellow?" Minyana asked me, snapping me out of that train of thought. Of course I knew of her, she was one of the original Kanto pokédex holders. They had all started there journeys a few years before Ash and Gary. Blue, Red, Green, Yellow, Silver and Gold. They were my biggest idols. There were more that professor Oak deemed worthy of the original pokédex holders, and I looked up to them as well, but these were the ones who originated in Kanto. . . well, except Silver (Who was insanely hot) I think that and the fact that he was a kick ass trainer were the two main reasons he was the only one not from Kanto that I idolized along with the Kanto Dex holders. Blue was my favorite though, she grew up kind of like me. And when my dad was still alive he told me that I was related to her. He never did tell me how though. But, back to Yellow, she was from Viridian, she was not a battler and was unable to hurt a pokémon. She stuck to non-violent tactics. In one battle with professor Oak- she made the pokémon dizzy in order for it to pass out- the pokémon never actually got hurt.

"You want me to make the Eevee pass out without hurting it?" I asked. Minyana nodded. It was a good idea but, what Yellow did took a lot of skill and using her tactics would be difficult. "Alright lets give it a try." I told her. "Bosco come back. Minyana your turn." Bosco exchanged places and the monitor beeped once again.

"Species- Growlithe, Trainer- Kyna Masters, Level-35, Nature-Bold" It informed. Minyana smiled at her popularity among the crowed of trainers below. The Eevee smiled at Minyana. It was so cute.

"Minyana, do you have a plan or am I coming up with something?" I called out to her.

"Why are you talking to your pokémon like she can respond back?" I heard someone call from the crowed. I ignored it.

"Ya, I have a plan! Just keep commanding sword dance and sand-attack okay?" She called . I nodded.

"Eevee, use charm" Gary ordered. Oh god, he just wanted to make this harder on me didn't he? Gary smiled. and I was still left trying to figure out what Minyana was thinking of. The charm didn't do any physical damage so I ignored it.

"Minyana, use sand-attack" Minyana winked and started running around Eevee while kicking up sand. And then it hit me I knew what she was doing. We were going to try to do the same thing Yellow had her Doduo do in her battle with professor Oak. Make Eevee blind from the sand while Minyana made her dizzy running around her. I assumed Minyana was going to use sword dance to spin the opposite direction to make Eevee even more dizzy. I looked up to find Gary horrified, so he knew what we were doing. I smiled and tipped my hat toward him then turned to Minyana "Use sword dance now Minyana!" I shouted. Blue lights shot out of the swirling sand tornado, and everyone stared in awe for a minute before the tornado slowed to a stop and I saw that it had worked because Eevee was passed out on the field but the score board showed full health. Never-the-less it was no longer able to battle.

"Eevee is unable to battle. Gym leader Gary Oak is out of usable pokémon. Gary Oak whites out." The monitor informed. I jumped onto the field and ran over to the Eevee and Minyana. Hugging the both and giggling with joy. "My first win!" I shouted. that woke up the dizzy Eevee who licked me before going over to Minyana. I stood up as Gary and Josh approached from different directions. Bosco, Minyana, and the Eevee sat down by my feet. Josh approached me first, he was followed by 5 of his 'friends' who were all staring at me. I could here them talking as they approached.

"Ask for her number for me would you Josh?" One said.

"I already have her number and there is no way your getting it." Josh responded.

"Come on Josh, we all know she is to good for you. Just give up." Another one said. As much as I knew they were all being pigs I found it kind of cool that so many people were interested in me. And then Josh reached me. I wasn't expecting it but as soon as he was within reaching distance he picked me up and hugged me.

"Great battle!" He told me setting me down and handing me his jacket "Now do me a favor and put this on, Okay?" I nodded and put the jacket on. Then Gary reached us.

"Congrats, Kyna. " He held out his hand and opened his closed fist revealing a sparkling jewel. "You have just earned your rainbow badge." he handed me the multi-color badge "-and. . . " He knelt down and picked up the little Eevee from beside Minyana and Bosco "You can have this Eevee, it hatched this morning. I was hoping I could gain the upper hand using your weakness's against you, all the good that did me. . . " He smirked. "-and she seems to have taken a liking to your pokémon and you as well, so. . . she is yours." He handed me a poké ball and the Eevee. "Feel free to name her." I smiled. "I already have a name" I looked at the Eevee. "Hello Sol."

"Vee!" Sol squealed excitedly. Gary and I both laughed. Josh and his friends held back.

"Are you going to ask her?" One of the guys said. I saw Josh nodded and then step forward again.

"Kyna- " He began. "Ben and I are traveling on our journey together-" He gestured toward one of his friends, a guy just a little shorter then Josh, still taller then me. He had Brown eyes and short brown hair and, at the moment he was smiling a very sweet little smile. "-And we were wondering if you would like to travel with us? It would be very fun, and safer then traveling alone." Gary was apparently up for it.

"Hmm. . . Kyna, it would be safer, and I would feel better knowing someone is keeping an eye on you." Gary said. Since when were Gary and Josh friends? I squeezed Sol, who was still in my arms.

"I don't know. . . I have other motives to taking on this journey. and I don't want to slow you guys down." I said. And it was true. . . Now. During the battle I had thought about my 'relations' to the original Dex holder Blue. And I wanted to try to find her while I was on my journey. Maybe I would find out why my father brought her up in our family history. "Plus I plan on leaving at noon and you said yesterday that you weren't planning on leaving until Friday."

"You wouldn't be slowing us down, we would gladly wait for what ever you need to do while we travel and I don't think Ben would mind if we left today, if you give us an hour or two to get our stuff ready." Josh said. Gary and Ben nodded. Minyana looked up at me.

"Kyna, I don't like the idea of traveling in a party. I think that having more people will slow us down." She told me. Bosco nodded with her and Sol looked up at me. I would have to inform her of our situation after this. I nodded to Minyana.

"Josh, Ben, thank you for the offer but, I don't think its a good idea." Minyana and Bosco nodded. "We will be doing different things and it would be hard for us to stay together through all that, It just doesn't seem possible." I told them.

"Kyna, just think about it okay You said you weren't leaving till noon. Why don't we meet up for brunch around 11 at the Seel Shack. Until then you can think about this and then give an answer then alright?" He wasn't going to let this drop.

"He obviously isn't going to give up, lets just go to lunch and tell him no then." Minyana said a little annoyed. She was right, I would just have to tell him again.

"Alright" I sighed. Josh smiled so did Ben, Gary nodded.

"Now that this is over, Kyna, why don't you come into the lab and hangout for awhile" Gary asked.

"I have a few things to do. But, Gary, I will definitely be back before I leave alright?" I smiled. Gary sighed.

"You better" He let out a small smile.

"Oh and Josh, I will give you your coat back during brunch okay." I pointed to my dress and all of Josh's friends smiled again. Josh smiled too. I waved and walked off. "I will see you all later." They waved back.

I walked to the forest and found a small insulated area. "Minyana, Bosco, I think we should explain some stuff to Sol before we get started." I said setting Sol down. She veed. "Can I let her use the star real quick so I can explain?"I asked, Minyana nodded.

"Bluba. . . Saur?" Bosco chimed in.

"Bosco wants to talk to you to." Minyana grinned. "I get it back right?" She grinned again.

"Yes, you will get it back." I smiled back at her. "But let me talk to Bosco and Sol, first. 'K?" She nodded and I removed the pendent and put it on Sol.

"Okay Sol, this star-" I jingled the star around her neck. "For some reason is very unique. See, pokémon and humans can't usually talk to one another because Humans can't understand their pokémon counter parts. This star, though allows the trainer of a pokémon to understand what their pokémon is saying but only for the pokémon wearing it. Minyana has been wearing it since I got it yesterday but Bosco understands what it is. So you can go ahead and start talking I will try to answer some questions, I'm sure you have a few?" I smiled at her.

"You can really here me? This is so cool! Okay so The Growlithe is Minyana, and the Bulbasaur is Bosco right? I'm sorry I never got your name. Thats kind of sad, you are after all my trainer. . . Wow!" Sol blurted then slowed down and pursed her lips shut. "Sorry I got excited, I wont talk so much." She smiled sweetly.

"Its fine I think its cute. My name is Kyna." I told her.

"So Gary was my old trainer, Bosco was explaining everything while you and the other humans talked, so I know whats going on for the most part. You start your journey today, and I'm going to be one of the pokémon on your party team right?"

"Right, A trainer on their journey usually tries to complete their pokédex, defeat the gyms and battle the pokémon master. I'm doing all those things and looking for the Legendary trainer Blue." I looked at Minyana and Bosco because they didn't know this part of my journey yet. "During our battle against you I remembered my father talking to me one time about being related to her. I figured since I don't have any other family members alive I would go find her. It would be nice to know I had some family somewhere." I told them. They all nodded.

"Well I'm in. You seem like a very cool person. Its going to be awesome traveling with you guys!" The little Eevee said excitedly.

"Alright, thats great. remember that you wont always be able to talk to me so if there is anything you want to say or tell me just tell Minyana to tell me or ask if you can borrow the collar okay?" She nodded. "Alright then can I talk to Bosco?" She nodded again and I took the collar off and gave it to Bosco, who seemed very pleased to be final wearing it.

"Kyna, whats next? Where do we go from here?" Bosco asked his voice was smooth like that of a teenagers, it fit the little Bubasaur well.

"We turn down Josh again, and then we are off to Viridian. I think Yellow lives there with Red I will try and see if I can get in touch with her hopefully she will know something of where Blue is. Its going to be difficult trying to get in touch with one of the original Dex holders so I don't know quite how its going to go down, but its worth a try, right?" I said. He nodded "And however that plays out will determine how quickly we get to Pewter. We can battle Brock there and visit the museum and stuff. We will try to have fun. After all whats a journey with no fun and relaxation?" I smiled. Bosco, Minyana, and Sol did as well.

"Alright sounds good! Lets get back to town maybe we can find Josh early and just skip the whole brunch thing." Bosco said laughing a little. I nodded.

"We aren't in a rush but, I have some money left over from yesterday I was going to see if there was anything that I wanted from the shops."

"Growl. . . ithe growlithe" Minyana spoke. Bosco relayed.

"She says thats good, you haven't done anything for yourself today after we drove you out of the house." Bosco laughed.

"Growlithe."

"And now she wants the collar back. . . . Pushy aren't we?" He laughed to Minyana I laughed as well. All my pokémon had such different characters. Minyana was sophisticate but she also had a good since of humor. Bosco kind of reminded me of what a brother would act like. He was completely light hearted and easy-going. and although I didn't know Sol that well she seemed very much like a human my age would act, kind but fun. I liked them all. "Alright Minyana can have the collar back." Bosco smiled. I took the collar off of him and put it back on Minyana who let out a wide grin. I knew she loved being able to talk to me. We had been the best of friends since I got her and now that we could talk she could respond back.

"Happy?" I asked her, smiling. She nodded then licked me.

"Very, thank you."

"Do you mind if I keep you in your poké balls? I know you don't like it but I would rather you be safe while I walk around." I asked. Minyana grimaced then looked at Bosco and Sol. They both nodded.

"Fine, but your letting me out before we meet up with Josh. I want to make sure you don't get sucked into anything." She demanded.

"I will." I assured her, then pulled out their poké balls and returned them.

I went back into town and pulled out my pokénav. It was now 8 o'clock I had about three hours before brunch. I decided that I would go walk around the plaza and see what caught my eye. The plaza was packed with people, there were a few battles going on but none of them interested me. Mostly it was the bug catchers and youngsters. No pokédex holders. It was understandable. Pokédex' were only given to trainers who requested to be a Dex holders and they had to take an exam in order to qualify. Or they could be given to trainers that the current regional professor deemed worthy of having a special skill required to complete the Dex. It was hard either way to receive a pokédex. I was only given mine because when I was young Professor Oak said I had the gift to talk to and understand pokémon. I believe he gave me the title 'The Communicator'. I was the last trainer to receive a title from professor Oak and I wasn't even old enough to talk to people let alone pokémon. I wonder what he would say now having me actually talk to pokémon. I bet he would be pretty thrilled.

I spent about an hour window shopping. There were some pretty cool things but nothing worth spending money, until I stumbled across a small sports shop. In the window sat a skateboard, it looked a little old but definitely of good quality. Skateboards were something I was failure with. I had skated before, I loved it and I was really good at it. I was actually invited to go to a competition in Saffron when I was 10 but my father died that year and I quit skating when I ran away from my no-longer home. _Having a Skateboard would make it easier to travel faster _I told myself when I entered the shop.

A tall skinny man approached me. He had a wide smile, that was truthfully a bit creepy. It made me want to call out 'sex offender' just looking at him. I fought the urge.

"How can I help you young lady?" The man asked. I thought for a second about why I actually came in before deciding that I _did _want the skateboard.

"How much for the skateboard in the window?" I asked. The man looked at the display for a moment.

"100 dollars. That skateboard was left here the other day with a note that said to give it to a good home. We were going to throw it away but the manager doesn't believe in waisting so we put it in the display so it might sell quicker. I guess it worked. So will you buy it?" He looked skeptical of my appearance. Probably didn't think I would be able to skate. I smiled. I had just gotten money added to my account for winning against Gary and because of that, I had well more than enough to buy it.

"Yes. Yes I will buy it." I smiled pleasantly. The man held back a laugh and I smiled larger.

"Well okay there little miss. I will go get that for you." The man chuckled again walking to the display and pulling down the skateboard. He walked over to the cash register. "How will you be paying?" I pulled out my pokénav. Bet he didn't think I was a trainer either. All trainers paid via their pokénav, It made money transactions a lot easier. Now, if you won a battle the money would be zapped, like a deposited check, into your pokénav battle account. All the money from any battle you were in would either be deposited or withdrawn from that account. It was pretty high-tech. I was right the man didn't think I was a trainer.

"Is this some kind of joke?" He asked no longer pleased with my fooling appearance. "A chick that looks like she just walked out of a movie premiere comes in here asking for a skateboard? And now she is a trainer too?"

"And a pokédex holder." I smiled holding up my pokédex. The man wasn't pleased. "A bit stereo-typical aren't we? Look I paid for the board I'm just going to go now. Have a good day. . . .sir." I took the skateboard of the counter and walked outside. I glanced around before jumping on the board. I hadn't skated in awhile but skating was something I couldn't forget. I had a passion for it. I did notice right as I skated down the street from the store, there was a man. He looked to be about 19. He was wearing a cap with goggles on the top of it, a black and yellow jacket and in his hand was a billiard cue. Around his shoulders was a smiling Aipom- a pokémon not found in Kanto and was still rare in Johto. The man was staring at or past me, and he too, was smiling. He looked so familiar. Who was he?

I skated down the side walk doing a few tricks I remembered and annoying the crap out of the people walking on the pavement before deciding to go to the pokémon park. I use to take Minyana there all the time because she loved meeting other pokémon and I enjoyed watching them all play. The park wasn't very crowed today, which I was happy for. I let Minyana, Bosco, and Sol out of their poké balls they all smiled happily before Bosco and Sol ran off to socialize with the other pokémon. Minyana jumped up on to the bench I was on to sit and watch them. I rocked my foot on the skateboard while petting her.

I watched Bosco and Sol play with the other pokémon until a man approached me. The man was the same man I saw by the sports shop earlier. Around his shoulder was still the Aipom I saw earlier but this time a Typhlosion stood bye his side. The pokémon was the same hight as him. It looked well trained but also like it liked to have fun. I knew this person. I looked the pokémon and the man over a few times before it hit me.

"Silver!?" I exclaimed. The man smiled. This couldn't be real. I idolized Silver and I knew quite a bit about him. He was given the title 'The Hatcher' by Professor Oak. He was best friends with Gold who was the 'brother' of Blue. He was only about 19, incredibly cute, and an amazing trainer and con-artist. But the most important thing was that Silver didn't live in Kanto.

"Black?" Silver asked me. Black? who was Black.

"Who?" I asked. Then it hit me. He must have confused me with someone else. Sighing, I responded. "I'm sorry I think you have the wrong person." One of my biggest ideals confused me with someone. That kinda sucks. . .

"No. I know who you are. Your 'name' is Kyna Masters" Silver stated. This was confusing didn't he just call me Black a minute ago? why didn't he simply call me bye my name if he knew who I was? . . . Wait! _How_ did he know who I was?

"I'm sorry, your really confusing me. Did I make a mistake? Are you _not_ one of the original Dex holders, Silver?" I asked baffled. He smiled again.

"No, no. I _am_ Silver sorry I didn't mean to confuse you. Its just that. . . Blue always calls you Black. She hardly ever referrers to you as Kyna." He spoke in a gentle tone but it didn't soften the impact. . . BLUE?! Like came from pallet, legend, Blue? Stole a Squirtle from professor Oak, Blue? That Blue?

"Did you say Blue?" I asked I could tell my jaw was hanging down, though I didn't care much. This was huge how in the world would Blue know me. . .? Unless, we really _were_ related.

"I'm sorry Kyna, this is probably really confusing to you. But I owed Blue a favor and this is how she chose to use it. Can I sit down?" Silver asked I couldn't talk so I simply nodded. "I have a story to tell you. Please just listen and don't freak out okay? This will sound bizarre, and strange, and maybe like something you would come up with in a dream. But it is real." I nodded again. And Silver started talking. "When Blue was very small she lived in Pallet but, luck was not very kind and she was kid napped and taken to Johto. After several years she was able to return to Kanto and she decided to become a trainer. Eager to show that she could be a good trainer she stole her starter from professor Oak and went on her journey, but during all of this she had had people hunting for her parents. After a few years and several life threatening ordeals on the part of Blue something came up that led to a hit on the case of finding her parents they were located and met up on the islands south of Kanto. They had a happy time until Blue's parents were kidnapped by the pokémon, Deoxys. Which was more or less the fault of Giovanni. After a show down with Red, Yellow and Giovanni Deoxys was freed and planned on going to Hoenn but before that happened. TR members were able to use Deoxys' power to petrify the Kanto Dex holders, including Blue. That was the last time Blue would ever see her parents. They died sometime in between the time Blue was petrified to when she was freed. Blue's parents never got to tell her that Blue had a sister back in pallet. Blue's parents were so worried that the people that, for all they knew, killed their daughter, would come and look for their family that they all got their names changed including the name of their youngest daughter, Black. Black was to young to know quite what had happened and certainly to young to know that her name had been changed. When Blue was finally saved she went back to pallet to find her parents, but they were gone. She was very much in grief when she left Pallet and went off to locate Red and Yellow, who now lived together in Viridian. On her way there she stopped at a pokécenter where she heard a boy talking over the phone camera to a girl. Blue, being who she was eavesdropped on their conversation and found out that the girl lived outside of pallet hidden away because her parents were dead and she didn't want to be sent away. The boy at the pokécenter seemed very intent on making sure that didn't happen either. Blue was intrigued by the brother-sister relationship the boy and the girl shared, so she approached the boy. She found out his name was Gary Oak and that he was a Dex holder from Pallet. She also asked about the girl, who Gary did not want to say much about. Blue informed Gary of who she was and Gary immediately started to talk he knew more about the girl then I'm sure she knew about herself. Gary told Blue that the girls name was Kyna but that that had not always been her name her actual name was Black. Gary also said the Kyna's parents had died a few years ago and that he was keeping an eye on her along with his grandfather Professor Oak because Oak knew that she, Blue that is, would not be happy if something bad happened to her baby sister. Gary knew that Blue had a sister. Blue was in shock. Never had she dreamed that she would have a sister but she knew that it would probably be dangerous if she tried to locate Black immediately because Team Rocket are still trying to locate the Kanto Dex holders, Red has taken something they find very important and instructed Blue to keep it hidden.- She has talent in hiding things. So she told Gary to tell her every time he called Black. And to tell her when or If anything should come up." Silver paused and I tried to figure out everything he had said. My mind still boggled. "Your real name Kyna, is Black. You have a sister named Blue. You were born a few years after her but, you two are very much sisters. Blue sent me here to ask that you delay your journey." He pursed his lips "She doesn't think its safe for you to travel, She thinks TR is on to her and she doesn't want them to figure out who you are and kidnap you. She is scared for you." He finished. Was he kidding?! Was this some kind of messed up joke? It had to be. I didn't have a sister. I had never even met a Team Rocket member, they all dispatched after Giovanni left. Even if Blue was my sister she never even bothered to find me even after she found out who I was. Why did she care what happened to me?

"Who is she to decide my life?" I bolted up. Minyana had been listening but I hadn't noticed. Now she was up and growling at Silver. "None bothered telling me?! Blue didn't even come looking for me! Gary didn't tell me! He knew this even during _his_ journey! Before his journey! I don't have a sister!" I was ferrous. "And no, I'm not holding off on my journey. If Blue cared so much she could have told me I had a sister. If she cared so much she could have come found me. Do you realize how betrayed I feel? The people I thought were closest to me. They all lied!" I started to cry much to my discretion. "My name is not Black! its Kyna. Please. . . I'm leaving" I dug out my poké balls and retrieved Bosco and Sol who were sitting and listening to my fight. Minyana was going to stay out. I piked up my skateboard and started to walk off.

"Black, plea-" Silver began. I cut him off.

"Don't call me that! It's not my name!" I shouted.

"Kyna, I owe this to Blue. I will forcefully hold you here if you can't respect this request." Silver got up and grabbed my arm. He wasn't like a twig he was muscular and his grip was strong, it hurt. I winced. Minyana wasn't pleased by his forcefulness and she tackled him. Making him release his grip before Silver's huge Typhlosion stepped in.

"Minyana we need to go, Quick!" I Grabbed Minyana and held her in my arms jumping on my skateboard and rushing off. I didn't know where I was going but I knew I wasn't going to see Gary like I promised. I didn't want to see him. he was at just as much fault as Blue was, he lied to me. And I wasn't going to keep my date with Josh. I stopped for a second to pull out the leash I use to use for Minyana and attached it to her collar. Silver was behind me trying to run through the crowed that I had just bulldozed over, only a few seconds away. "Minyana will you pull me? I'm not fast enough to stay ahead."

"Yes." Minyana nodded jumping out of my hands and took off. It felt almost like snowboarding. We were racing down the sidewalk. And then I saw something small and round shoot past me bounce once on the ground then there was a red flash of light and a Politoad jumped out. I looked back to see Silver with his billiard cue in hand about a hundred yards back.

"Damn! I don't have time for this!" I glanced between Silver and the Politoad blocking my path. I let go of Minyana's leash. Politoad was no doubt stronger then Minyana but I didn't need to battle just to make a path. Right as I released Minyana something shot toward me. Rock throw. the rocks hit me square in the head and I resisted the urge to scream everything swirled but I concentrated on Minyana. "Minyana, Use Take Down." She looked worried but nodded and shoved the Politoad into a near by building, denting it. I was about to take off again but when I took a step forward I fell and then someones hands where on me. holding me down. "Josh!" I gasped I was stunned for a minute but I needed to start moving again. "Get off!" I shoved him off and jumped up. Blood rushed to my head I could barely understand the things around me. There were a ton of things going on people running, rushing into a circle around us. And spinning. Everything was spinning. I glanced around where was Silver?

"Shes Bleeding bad! She could pass out any second!" Someone shouted. Who is bleeding? I touched my head then looked at it. There was blood all over my hand from my head. I gasped I was bleeding!?

"Kyna, you have to get to a hospital!" I heard Josh say. I didn't remember much after that. I passed out. I could feel myself moving and a dozen worried voices. Who were these people? What happened to Silver? Why couldn't I move? I tried to move several times but I couldn't. And then there was pain on my forehead. on top of my head, in the back of my head. It burned!

"Ahh!" I screamed. There were new voices.

"Get her to stop moving!" Someone yelled.

"She'll hurt herself if she keeps moving."

"The surgery is almost over." Someone said calmly. "Just hold her still for one more moment." What was he talking about? The pain came again. Like needles being jabbed into my scalp. A few minutes that lasted and then it was over.

"There it's done, take her to recovery. And you can release the damn Growlithe." A man said. then he mumbled "Stupid thing bit me." I could feel myself smile.

"Minyana?" I whispered. I could feel her licking my hand. "What happened?" I couldn't really open my eyes it burned everything I moved something on my face. It hurt to talk too. But I had to know why I couldn't move.

"You were hit with a rock throw. It cracked your skull. They put in a metal plate or something and then stitched it up don't worry though you still have all your hair. and then when you fell you broke your arm. You wouldn't stop screaming and that ass of a doctor just made it worse so I bit him and he locked me in a cage. You've been in the hospital for about two days now."

"What time is it? And where did Silver go? I didn't see him."

"Its about two in the morning. . . Silver came to visit but I couldn't get to him from the cage so no one knows that this is his fault he is out in the lobby right now he has been in and out since you came in. Next time he comes back in here I will show him a piece of my mind!" Minyana said furiously. ". . .and Josh is asleep on the other side of the room. He hasn't left since you got here." She added.

"What about Gary?" I asked. she hesitated

"Well almost know one knows that Silver did this. Gary came right as Silver was about to leave the first time but they met each other. They got in a fight and Gary called Blue. I heard him talk. Blue is furious with Silver. I could here her yelling threw the phone, she has a bad mouth." Minyana giggled. "Anyway she is coming here she'll probably be here in the mor-" The door opened. "-Or. . . .right. . . now."

"Black." There was a horrified and ashamed whisper. shoot_ me _I thought. Minyana let out a small growl. "Excuse me Growlithe." Blue said.

"Her name is Minyana" I whispered, feeling a need to let her know I wasn't dead.

"Black!" Blue cried.

"You must be my long lost sister, Blue." I said, finally opening my eyes. Everything was hazy the only things that where clear to my eyes were the pokémon. Minyana was vivid I could see things about her that didn't make since. Colors were illuminating off of her, a deep warm blue. Why was that? The next thing I saw was a huge blastoise this must have been Blue's starter, Turtly. He had colors coming off of him, too. Gray right now but then he saw my eyes the color turned to pink. Turtly smiled, as much as a huge blastoise can smile. "And you must be Turtly." Turtly's color turned to a warm blue like Minyana's.

"So your Black?" Turtly said in a deep smooth voice. Why did all the pokémon I talk to have smooth voices, like glass or velvet.

"Black, Kyna call me what you like I guess. I can't seem to stop people from calling me by both." I told the blastoise. my view was focusing the colors coming off the pokémon was still vivid but now I could see the people, too. Josh was curled up by the wall sleeping. Blue was standing over me a horrified and puzzled look on her face. I looked at Minyana she looked puzzled, too. I figured the pendent must have been touching Turtly and thats why I could here him, but Minyana was on the other side of Blue and Turtly, and the pendent was clearly visible on only Minyana. Now I was confused as well I looked at Turtly. He looked flabbergasted that I had just answered his question. I looked back at Blue. "Sorry I'm talking to myself." I smiled and sat up. I winced as the blood flowed to my head making me light-headed again. I looked at everything else in the room. It was dark there were flowers everywhere. I don't think I even new as many people as there where flowers here. On a chair by the window there was a pair of jeans and a shirt, I assume Josh had brought them because there was a little note on top with a heart on it. The door to the hallway was open slightly and the same Politoad that had hit me with the rock throw was peaking in. He had a deep black coming off of him, was he depressed? when he saw me the black got darker and he ran out. I looked back at Blue. She was starting to cry.

"Black! I'm so sorry!" She grabbed and hugged me. I winced and shuttered. It hurt that she had squeezed my arm. But it was mostly because I wasn't use to people touching me or caring or anything. "Silver wasn't suppose to hurt you. just stop you. I never thought anything like this was going to happen. I'm so sorry!" She started to cry again. . . being a bit over dramatic. Rumors said she was good at acting. . . I couldn't tell if this was one of those times.

"Umm. . . Blue. . . Its fine. I'm okay see-" I tried to smile. I don't know why I was trying to make her okay. This was _her_ fault, and she had left me. But it killed me to see someone in pain, it always had. The door cracked and squeaked and Blue and I both looked over to see Silver walk in he looked sad. Why was everyone sad? I looked back at Blue, she looked angry. I guess Turtly shared her feeling his color went from blue to bright red. Minyana's color turned a dull red color. I was starting to understand the colors. From what I could tell gray to black where different levels of despair or sadness, red was anger, blue was calm, pink was love or joy. I assume there are other colors as well.

"Leave." Blue said in an icy voice.

"Bla- Kyna, I'm. . . Sorry" Silver said. "I really am. I would do anything to show how sorry I am." He looked down.

"Could everyone just stop being sad and angry. I was stupid and you were stupid so no one was at fault." I smiled. "Probably didn't help that I tried to run. . . But I'm still going on my journey and if that means suffering another head injury to do it then so be it." Silver and Blue looked at one another, then back at me.

"Black, I don't think you understand how badly you were hurt." Blue said sadly. "Your skull was cracked open, they weren't sure if you would live and they thought that even if you did you would most likely not be able to move let alone talk." She looked down. "-and then when you had your last CAT scan your brain did show that it was not functioning like a normal human brain. They compared it to a pokémon's brain. . . Black somethings wrong with you." I laughed.

"Let me guess I have a brain similar to that of a pokémon's. . . .That would explain a few things." I smiled and looked at Minyana she smiled, too. I guess she figured out that I could understand Tutrly when he spoke earlier.

"Well kind of. Your brain is definitely unique and it got worse after your surgery. If Team Rocket finds out that you have abilities beyond that of humans you won't only be kidnapped to hold against Blue and the rest of the Dex holders you might also be forced to join them. It could be extremely dangerous for you to even leave Pallet." Silver told me.

"Your telling me its to dangerous!? I've been in more danger these past few days then I've been in since my parents died." I laughed, jumping out of bed though I had to sit back down because I got dizzy and looked at them. Blue put her hand on my shoulder. I looked up at her.

"Black. . . Please be reason-" Blue looked up. Josh had woken up. And he was staring at Me, Blue and Silver.

"You know, now that I think about it, I wonder what someone who wasn't in my situation would think about two of the legendary Dex holders gathered around a girl that for sometime was not exactly know to exist." I whispered so only Blue and Silver could here me. Silver punched me on the arm lightly. Blue hit Silver. I giggled. Josh got up. "Good Morning Josh!" I waved and smiled. Why shouldn't I have fun? I just lived threw a near death experience. Josh stood up, he looked confused.

"I just figured out who you are." He pointed to Silver. "Your Silver and your Blue! You guys are both legends. And did you just call someone Black?" He started to gap. Silver and Blue looked at one another and smiled.

"Dear boy, I think you are confused. This is Sam and I am Mari." Blue said. "-and as far as I know the only people in this room are you, us." Blue made a small face, but I couldn't tell what she was conveying. "-and Kyna ." I could tell that Josh didn't believe them but he nodded.

"Kyna, how do you feel?" Josh got up and kissed me on the forehead. The whole set of people not touching much less kissing me came in effect and I shuttered a little bit though the only one that seemed to notice was Blue. "I was really worried. I'd kind of like to know what happened but, if you would ratter not say I'm okay with that. I'm just glad to know that everything is better." Josh said. He was about to start talking again when a nurse walked in.

"I know that Gary allowed you in here but, Kyna should probably go back to bed as well as all of you." She said. "We can set you all up in a guest room if you would like that." Blue nodded taking Silver's and Turtly's hands and walking out Josh hesitated he looked back at me smiled and left.

"Good night." I called as they left.

"Good night, Black." Turtly said. . . I actually liked him. He was a pretty cool pokémon.

Once they were gone, I looked over at Minyana.

"Ready to make an escape?" I asked her. She smiled.

"I thought you would never ask!" She jumped up and grabbed the clothes by the window. I got off the bed slowly to prevent dizziness and took the clothes from her. Minyana looked away as I put the clothes on. Luckily, Silver, Josh, and Blue didn't see any of the skin under my shirt. It took me a minute to get the clothes on but I finally did. They were comfortable. . . for the most part. Jeans and a shirt though the shirt was really tight I tried to ignore that part.

"Okay where is my bag and skateboard?" Minyana already had it covered. She brought all of my stuff over to me. I looked in my bag to make sure that Bosco and Sol's poké balls where in there. They were and so was the little black dress and my hat. I ignored the dress and put my hat on. "Alright, I've got everything. lets get out of here." I grabbed my board and went over to the window. "Minyana use tackle." Minyana busted through the window and I hurried out after her. I knew that if I didn't hurried I'd get caught. No doubt someone had probably heard the window break. "There is the forest we can take a detour to the left of route 1 to avoid being caught by camping trainers. And, if your up for it, we can walk threw the night and sleep when the sun comes up."

"Sounds good." Minyana said.

I was surprised that we reached the forest before anything stirred in town and I knew that for the most part we were safe. No one in the right mind (beside me) would go into an uncharted part of the forest while it was dark out. I could here voices on the street somewhere just from people who were on the streets. But I heard Blue once and Josh twice.

"How could I be so stupid." Blue had said "I should have left Turtly to watch her. She is so damn persistent." It made me smile, this was coming from the chick who was spending the early hours of the morning looking for a girl she hardly knew. And _I_ was persistent?

Josh had asked a question somewhere along the lines of "How do you know her so well?" and that was the last I had heard of that conversation. I heard Josh again calling for me a little later but I was well out of the way of Pallet so I figured he was out searching on route 1.

We reached Viridian at about 8 o'clock and I was incredibly tired. I had released Bosco and Sol from there poké balls right once we were at route 1. And now Bosco was walking by Minyana discussing my new ability to talk to all pokémon -I hadn't explained the colors yet- and Sol was asleep on my shoulder. We walked into Viridian and immediately headed to a hotel. The lady at the front desk was drinking a cup of coffee when we walked in.

"One room please." I said Cheerfully as I walked to the front desk. Money was not an issue I had all of my parents inheritance since they didn't know where Blue was when they died.

"Ya sure hold on one moment" The women said moving to her computer, she started to type. "Last name?" I wasn't sure if I should be using my last name so I decided to use a different one.

"Knight." I told her, smiling.

"Alright, and how many days will you be staying with us?"

"Just one." I told her petting Sol. She smiled and gave me the key.

"Okay, Here is your key and your room is number 101" I took the key and walked to the room. I was completely drained, my head still hurt and my arm was stinging to no end. When I got to the room I plopped down on the bed setting Sol down on the chair next to it. Minyana and Bosco jumped up after me and lay down.

"Alright, lets take a nap. We can go walk around town when we wake up." I was out right after I spoke. And didn't wake up until Sol started scratching at my face.

"Hey, Kyna you might want to wake up." The little Eevee said. "There is someone outside saying your name. . . Minyana and Bosco went to go see who it was. They said I should probably wake you up."

"Oh. . . " I rubbed my head "Okay."

"Oh ya, and your bag was beeping. . . " She said grabbing my bag and dragging it toward me. I looked inside to get my pokénav. Three new messages, I was never this popular before. . . The first was from Gary

"Kyna, this is crazy! Why would you run away when your so hurt? Please come home." I felt the need to responded to my traitor almost brother.

"Gary- I'm still mad at you. I'm not coming home and, if I'm just going to get these kind of messages I'm not going to responded to you either. I'm sorry that your worried but you know me better I will be fine. 3 Kyna" _send. _The second message was from an unknown number.

"Black, This is Blue. I'm going to find you and, when I do your never leaving my side. Gosh why are you so stubborn!" I laughed, she must have got my number from either Josh or Gary.

"That sounds like a challenge Blue. I except it. Your not going to find me. I'm incredibly good at hiding, just so you know." The last was from Josh it made my heart sink.

"Kyna, why don't I know anything about you? Despite what they said I know that the two people that came to visit you were Silver and Blue. Please don't just leave. My offer is still up I want to join you on your journey. If you want too, I will be at the route 2 entrance at noon today. And don't worry I haven't spoke to Gary, Blue, or Silver if you don't want them to know thats your own business." I sighed.

"Josh- I'm going to take you up on your offer but, I would like you to know that if anyone besides you shows up I not only will pound you into the dirt but I will most likely never talk to you again. Be warned. See you soon" I wrote. It probably wont be a good idea to travel with other people but I figured keeping an eye on Josh was better then him being around Blue. I've heard stories about Blue, she was manipulative, and Josh has info. I changed my clothes and brushed my hair put on my hat and and grabbed all my stuff.

"Sol, will you go get Minyana and Bosco? If someone is out there asking about me we should head out." I said. Sol nodded and ran outside. I went to the door and listened.

"Have you seen this girl? Here name is Kyna Masters she might go by a different name. She is around 16 traveling with a Growlithe." Someone said.

"I'm sorry we don't have anyone signed in under that name and I just started my shift so I haven't seen anyone like that."

"Thanks. If you see her please call me". And then Minyana, Bosco, and Sol walked in.

"Umm. Kyna we got some issues" Bosco said "There are some Team Rocket people out there looking for you." I figured that much. They probably found me threw all the chaos in Pallet right now, and discovered I had connections with Gary and two of the Dex holders.

"It doesn't matter were leaving right now actually. I no this doesn't sound like the smartest idea but we are meeting Josh today at noon. We will travel with him until we get to _. I want to get to Hoenn. I don't plan on staying in Kanto and I know that Team Rocket doesn't really have anything set up in Hoenn. So were just going to run until we reach there. And now I'm giving you an option. Your lives are in Kanto when I reach Hoenn I doubt if I will see another species from Kanto again. So if you want to stay here, away from my insane journey you are free to. I wont stop you and I wont look for you if you leave. So please think about this a little before making up your mind. I'm giving you the option to leave my party." I told them. I was about to get all my stuff and leave when I felt something smack my back. I turned to see Bosco.

"We don't need to think about this. Your our trainer, our friend, our family. If your going on some crazy insane journey with no end in sight, then we are following you. There is nothing in the world that could replace the great adventure we are sure to find with you." Bosco announced. Minyana and Sol each nodded in agreement. "So don't ask us to leave you. Because we aren't going anywhere." Then Bosco quietly detached the window and he a Minyana jumped out. Sol jumped in my arms. "Now lets get out of here!" Bosco yelled from outside. I nodded to Sol, grabbed my stuff and jumped out the window.

I remember the day I left Kanto. Josh was asleep and I had run away to the S.S. Anne. Now-a-days it was required that you had four badges to bored the sea liner. So I was now living in Johto with four Kanto badges; the Boulder Badge, Cascade Badge, Thunder Badge, and Earth Badge. It was difficult to challenge Misty and Brock as they both had contact with Blue and Gary and I had to hide my identity but I didn't have that much trouble. I have been living in Johto, the city of Goldenrod specifically for about two months. I had still been E-mailing Josh, Silver, Gary, and more recently Yellow. All but Yellow still thought I was in Kanto, I didn't plan on changing that. But Yellow was different. I had met her when I got on the S.S. Anne and she had no idea who I was. All she knew was that I was a pokémon trainer and I could speak with my pokémon. She found this amazing because she could feel emotions and sight of pokémon and we had instantly become friends. I talked to her everyday almost. In a since she was my best friend. My only human friend and it killed me to no end that she didn't even know my really name. . . because she was close with Blue and Silver. I told her my name was Kasey. But I was going to start going by Black here in Johto like my parents originally intended. I decided against going to Hoenn, I like Goldenrod and Johto. I wanted to stay here.

"Hey Kyna, Why are you up so late?" I looked down and smiled at the Houndour down at the bottom of my bed. I wasn't following the trainer rules here in Johto, there was no need to. I had more pokémon then were allowed in the official trainer battling guide, and I wasn't putting any of them in a box.

Every pokémon I had was given the choice to leave, too. Two I had rescued. My Vulpix, Vincent I saved from a trainer I saw beating him and Binks my Houndour was drowning in a river near Goldenrod when I spotted him. So now I had seven pokémon altogether; Minyana, Bosco, Sol, Vincent, Binks, Silva who was a Dratini Yellow and I had seen while sailing and I decided to catch, and Chi. Chi was my newest pokémon She was given to me by a trainer who had quiet, Chi was a Bayleef she was completely against fighting so I just considered her a friend and not an official party member and she was never registered on the other trainers pokénav when I battled against them. Chi kind of reminded me of a mother, she was definitely the oldest (Age wise) of all my pokémon and she had a way of getting them all to be nice and good. All my pokémon were part of my family and every single one of them was unique and different. Minyana was still the closest to me though. I refused to put any of my pokémon in their poké balls unless absolutely necessary and I won't use the pokémon storage system because it can be used to trace people. Right now all of them were spread out across my small, one-roomed apartment.

"Oh. Sorry Binks. I had a bad dream. You should go back to sleep, I will too." Binks gave me a concerned look but went back to bed as well. Binks worried about everything all the time but, he was incredibly smart and I had to ask him on more then one occasion for a strategy during battle. Binks was definitely the brains of my party.

That night was very difficult. It was the first time I had really thought about what I had done in Kanto, leaving behind Silver, Gary, Josh, and Blue but I wasn't going to let that get a hold of me. It did however, make me think about what I wanted to do. And I didn't want to go to Hoenn anymore. I really liked living in Goldenrod, it felt like home. The closest I've ever been to home and, I didn't want to lose that. I woke up to a familiar jumping on my stomach.

"Minyana. . . . get off" I moaned, rolling over.

"Come on sweetie. . . You have to get up. Its getting late." Chi said from beside me. I moaned again. "You're going to be late for work." She added. Oh! work I had forgotten about that. When I got to Johto, after the first few days I got bored and decided to get a job. I now worked at the Pokémon Daycare. It wasn't a high paying job but I wasn't doing it for money. I just enjoyed working there. It was actually Yellow who had told me about it. She was telling me about a story of her Pikachu and Red's Pikachu who were the parents of Silver's Pichu. . . and who it had come from the daycare here.

"Alright I'm up I'm up." I said stumbling out of bed. I fell over Silva as I got up and landed on Vincent who was sleeping right next to her. "Uff."

"Good morning to you, too" Silva said in her beautiful small voice. Vincent crawled out from under me. The little Vulpix still looked happy, despite the fact that I just squashed him. I jumped up and put Silva and Vincent up on the bed.

"Sorry." I told them. "I'm in a rush I'm kind of running late." Silva smiled and looked over at Sol, who usually took the liberty of picking out my clothes since Minyana couldn't pick anything out that didn't look slutty. I smiled, too. "You guys rock" I told them grabbing the clothes from Sol putting them on, brushing my hair, and rushing out the door. I was half way down the stairs of my apartment building before I found out that Binks was following me. Usually Minyana and Bosco would come with me to work but Bosco had explained that they had plans for today and, I hadn't been bothered by that but I didn't expect Binks to come. He was kind of a loner. "Hey Binks."

"Hey, Kyna I was wondering if I could come to work with you today? I have no plans and I don't leave the apartment to much. This would be a good way to get out for a while." Binks said. I smiled.

"Of course you can come. I'm sure Grandma and Grandpa would be fine with that." I told the Houndour. Binks smiled widely then rushed down the stairs to where I was. I picked him up and walked into the city. It was pretty bright for a Monday especially in a highly populated city like this, It was quite pretty. I got on my skateboard and headed toward route 34. The wind blew my hair, which was now past me shoulder blades, into my face. Flowers surrounded the road and wild pokémon popped up out of the tall grass on each side of me. It was a very beautiful day. I saw the daycare appear on the horizon as I left Goldenrod, as I approached the building it got bigger. It was a small square wooden cottage with about an acer of land in the back it had a little pond in one corner, and flowers everywhere. As I got closer I saw the owners Grandma and Grandpa, or thats what they like to be called. I jumped off my skateboard, put Binks down and started running, Binks ran after me, his tongue hanging out as he jumped around and barked at the pokémon in the grass beside us. I smiled down at him and then. . . everything stopped, the little Houndour was frozen in mid bark at a Hippop that was also frozen. The air got chilly and the once bright sky seemed to dull. Nothing moved. No one was breathing. Nothing was happening. I started to panic, I was trapped in this nothingness then everything around me changed and a desert like scene appeared. The only things around me were two pokémon they were both huge, about the size of a three story building. One was black and blue the other was Silver and Gold. The black and blue one looked like a cat. It stood on its hind legs and had a Gold chest. Its face looked fierce and it had scratches all over its body when it spoke it said "canape." The Silver and Gold one sparkled despite the fact that no sun was out. It looked like a dog, it also stood on its back legs but, it did not look mad or fierce and had not a scratch on it it responded "donope." It stood dignified. Neither pokémon was a pokémon that I recognized so I pulled out my pokédex, it didn't know them either. It collected info but gave no names. The pokédex asked me to name the two pokémon it first asked for me to name the black and blue cat. I typed in Canape. Then it asked for a name for the Silver and Gold dog. I typed in Donope.

"Sending Canape-Donope data to pokémon professor. . . ." It started naming off a list of professors some I had heard of, professors from Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, and Sinoh, others I had never heard I guessed they were from other regions that I had just never known of. Then the pokédex beeped and turned off. I looked back up at the giant pokémon. The dog one, Donope, held out his Gold paw toward the cat one, Canape. Canape smiled then fell. Then the two pokémon disappeared. The scene around me returned to the dull, cold, frozen placement it had been before the two pokémon had appeared. I looked up to see something walking toward me. It was a. . . Lucario!?

'You are Black, are you not?' It asked telepathically, still approaching me. It was the only thing moving.

"You don't have to speak telepathically. I can understand you."

"You didn't answer my question" Lucario said, now speaking instead of thinking.

"That was the name I was born with. I go by Kyna sometimes, though." I responded.

"Yes, I know that but you are Black, and you can not hide from that." He said.

"You know of all the pokémon I've met, I have to say your the most serious" I told him smiling. He let out a small grin.

"I have to be. I was sent here to protect and accompany you." He walked up to face me and held out his paw.

"By Blue?" I asked coldly, ignoring his apparent hand shake.

"No. By the two pokémon you just saw." He said, paw still out.

"Oh. . . Well thats um, nice of them?" I took Lucario's paw and shook it. "So why do they want to make sure I stay alive?"

"Its actually a little bit of a story." He smiled. I laughed.

"I've heard a few good stories. Shoot." He nodded.

"Donope and Canape are the first pokémon ever. Before all other pokémon. They have lived together for millenniums and longer. They didn't always get along, and in their first fight they created earth. I don't exactly know how. After their fight they came here to see what it was that they had created. They found earth to be strange and beautiful so they left it alone. After centuries Earth started to develop, pokémon and humans came and we have all lived peacefully to this day, with the exception of the region bad guys I.e. Team Rocket, team aqua and so on. Donope and Canape think its important that there are people and pokémon to help keep this place safe so, they have sent pokémon, like me, to find strong and talented trainers to pair up with. We are kind of like the police only of the world instead of just a town. I have chosen you because of your care for pokémon and your understanding for the earth. Your also a pretty solid battler and I can't think of a better person. I've been watching you since you began your journey and, I think I've made a good choice." Lucario finished.

"How many of you are there? I mean how many 'police' do Donope and Canape want?" I asked

"There are twelve in the world two in each region but, Donope and Canape don't expect all of them to stay in one place."

"How many do I know?" I asked

"Just one. Articuno has chosen your sister Blue." He said. I guess he recognized the disdain in my face because he added on quickly: "Just because she is a protector doesn't mean we have to keep in contact with her and, I don't think Articuno has confronted her yet because you were the one to have to name and collect data on Donope and Canape." I nodded.

"One more question."

"Yes?"

"Do I get to give you a nickname?" I smiled, so did Lucario.

"What do you want to call me?" He asked

"Luke." I told him. He nodded.

"Sounds good but, only if I can call you Black."

"Deal." I agreed. Luke handed me a necklace with a little onyx rock on it then put a similar necklace on himself. "What are these?" I asked.

"Its like a human walkie-talkie. We can talk to each other and other protectors if we need help or if they need help. If you ever want to talk to Blue you can but you don't have to if she sends a signal. Each pair has a different color stone if they call then your stone will turn the color of their stone. For example Blue's stone color will be sapphire so if she is calling then your stone will turn sapphire until someone answers her call. I can also call you if for some reason we get separated, Which wont happen because your not leaving my sight." Luke smiled.

"Sounds like a cool adventure. Now can we do back to real time?" I pointed to the frozen Houndour. "Binks looks kind of funny stuck like that." Luke smiled and things returned to normal. The sky got brighter, things started moving, Binks finished his bark then turned to look at me only I wasn't what caught his eye. Luke was.

"Who are you?" Binks asked Luke.

"A protector." Luke answered going back to his emotionless serious pose. He stood at my right side and looked straight ahead.

"Binks, this is Luke. . . . He's an. . . old friend. He is going to stay with us. Is that okay?" I asked Binks. Binks' face went from shock to a large smile.

"Sure! Hi Luke! Do you want to play?" I laughed. Binks might have worried a lot but he was still just a kid at any level, and his level _was_ high, level 79 and he was the second weakest of my team. Under Chi, who wouldn't battle. Luke's mask dropped and, he too, let out a small grin.

"You two can play once I get to work okay?" I told them. Luke nodded then looked forward again. Binks laughed and ran to the cottage.

"Well hello there Binks. And who might this be?" Grandma asked as I walked in. Luke followed behind holding Binks who had fallen asleep after he had tried to bite a Caterpie that had used sleeping powder on him.

"Hello Grandma." I waved "This is Luke. He is a new addition to my team." I told her. Luke smiled and sat Binks down on the ground.

"Well how sweet. Actually Grandpa had a favor to ask of you if you will follow me." I nodded and followed Grandma into the little din, the closest room to the daycare out back.

"Good morning Black." Grandpa said as I walked in. Luke looked awkwardly at Grandpa as he said my name.

"Good morning." I smiled. Grandpa's face then dropped, and he moved out of the way as I entered.

"I wish we could continue pleasantries but, the real reason I asked you to come in here is because we have a situation. Follow me." I did as he said and followed him to the corner of the small room. Then, I understood why he wasn't all cheerful like usual. In the corner were three pokémon. An Absol, Shinx, and Pachirisu. My face fell as I looked at them and immediately I knelt down and look out my pokédex to view their conditions.

"Absol Level 20 Critical condition. Paralyze, Poison. Medical attention needed." I moved to the Shinx. "Shinx level 5 Poison, Sleep. Full Heal needed." And then lastly, the Pachirisu. "Pachirisu Level 7 Critical condition. Poison, Paralyze, Sleep. Medical attention needed." I looked at the three pokémon the Absol looked like it was on the brink of death and the Shinx was shaking uncontrollably. I looked up at Grandpa.

"What happened?" I asked, almost hysterical. Luke put his hand on my shoulder to try and calm me. There was a hurt look on his face as well.

"We don't know. The Absol showed up on our front door this morning with the Pachirisu and Shinx and then passed out. Grandma and I are to old to make the trip to Goldenrod. So I wanted you to take them up there to the pokémon center and, keep them when they make their recovery. You can have the rest of the day off." Grandpa said moving out of the way. I nodded and ran over to the three pokémon. Catching them in a poké ball right now could kill them, I had been told by my pokémon that being caught by a poké ball was the worst kind of pain possible and depending on what kind of ball you used would determine how much it hurt. Apparently an Ultra ball didn't hurt quite as bad and when caught with a master ball it was virtually painless unfortunately I didn't have either with me.

"Luke, go wake up Binks! Tell him to come in here and carry the Pachirisu. I will carry the Absol, and you get the Shinx." Luke gave me a disapproving glance.

"I will carry the Absol. You will be faster caring someone a little smaller." He told me then ran to Binks. I sighed the went and picked up the Shinx. Binks and Luke came back in and carried Pachirisu and Absol out. Luke was still explaining the situation to Binks as they did so. I ran outside and jumped on my skateboard waving goodbye to Grandma and Grandpa. It takes about 30 minutes to get back to Goldenrod on a normal day but, I was pushing myself past normal and both Binks and Luke were using quick attack to speed up their running. When we reached Goldenrod I was exhausted but we didn't stop running we went straight to the pokémon center and checked in Absol, Shinx, and Pachirisu.

"What did you do to these poor pokémon?!" Nurse Joy asked me horrified.

"They came to the pokémon daycare this morning and when I came in for work Grandpa told me to bring them down here." I answered between gasps for air. Nurse Joy nodded then ordered two Chanceys to take the pokémon to the back.

"You can go to the waiting room I will come and get you when they are stable enough to be released." She glanced at me then walked in behind the Chanceys. I sighed.

"Binks, Luke will you go home and tell everyone I will be here for awhile and that Minyana and Chi are in charge?" Binks nodded. Luke went up to me.

"I'm not leaving your side." He sat down on the chair behind me. I sighed.

"Alright, Binks will you go home and tell everyone I'm here? We will probably be here till tomorrow or late tonight so everyone should be in at around nine. I will see you all later." Binks nodded again and ran out the door. After a few minutes of not doing anything I took my pokénav out of my pocket and started looking through it. I had a few e-mails so I decided to see who they were from. There was one from Yellow, Blue, and Josh. I read Josh's email.

"Hey Kyna. Just checking in. How is your journey going? You know. . . it still hurts that you left even after two months. We should meet up sometime. . . I miss you." I sighed and Luke looked up at me.

"Are you okay Black?" He asked, looking concerned.

"Ya I'm fine. My ex keeps on emailing me. . . I don't want to hurt him anymore." I sighed again. Luke nodded in understatement.

"I'm sorry." He said. We sat in silence for awhile and then I feel asleep. . . .

.

. .

. . .

. . . .

. . . . .

"Is she dead?" Someone giggled. "Hey Kasey, wake up I didn't travel all the way across Kanto to visit my friend is she is just going to spend the day asleep." She giggled again. I blinked. Kasey? Then it hit me the only one that called me Kasey was Yellow!

"Yellow!" I exclaimed.

"Kasey!" Yellow said excitedly then hugged me. I smiled.

"What are you doing here?" I asked her, still smiling.

"Red and I have come to Johto to meet up with Silver and Gold. We are meeting for lunch today here in Goldenrod. Red said I should invite you. Green and Blue will be there too. It would be a great opportunity for any trainer to have a meeting with the legendary Dex holders and since your one of my closest friends I wanted to invite you." She said with a grin. I would have loved to go if I wasn't being tracked by Blue, Silver and however they had told. I hadn't exactly made the best exit running away after having head surgery and then running away from Josh not a week later.

"Whats the meeting for?" I asked trying to hold back my panic. It was working, Yellow didn't seem to notice.

"Its more of a get-together but, Blue, you know of Blue right? She thinks her sister is here. She said over an e-mail that her sister, her name is Black but Blue says she goes by Kyna. Well Black's pokédex sent info to Gary and Green yesterday, because there both researcher, and Blue tracked that to here in Goldenrod." Yellow said.

"Oh. . . Cool." Crap, I didn't think about the info being sent. And I had been so careful not to do anything that could be tracked! Yellow rubbed the back of her neck then smiled. She must have picked that up from Red.

"Ya. . . From what Blue has said Black is pretty crafty. She hasn't captured more then six pokémon, she wont use her pokédex during battle, she hasn't been using her real name and the only electronic thing she uses is her pokénav which, thanks to Bill is untraceable. Blue is pretty frustrated about it. Black is all she talks about." Yellow laughed. "So will you come? You can suffer through it with the rest of us, while Silver and Blue argue nonstop about who's fault it is." Yellow giggled. I smiled back at her.

"I'm sorry, I can't" I told her, looking down at my sleeping Lucario then back up. "I'm waiting for the Absol, Shinx, and Pachirisu to finish heal-" Speak of the devil. . . I was so happy I had never given my name to Nurse Joy.

"Miss, the pokémon you brought in are fully healed." She announced as the three pokémon ran past her and jumped on me. Yellow giggled and started petting the Shinx.

"There all so grateful you helped them." She told me.

"Thank you." The Absol smiled. The Pachirisu and Shinx giggled, it was apparent they weren't old enough to talk yet. I laughed.

"You're welcome you guys. . . Now you can go back to the wild." I told them. They looked up at me then Shinx and Pachirisu started to wail.

"They want to stay with you. . . " Yellow told me giggling. I smiled

"You want to stay with me? Do you mind being in poké balls for awhile?" I asked they shook their heads. "Okay well you need names first." I pointed to the Shinx "Your name can be. . . Shino" I told him then I turned to Pachirisu "Penech?" Penech smiled. Then I turned to the Absol. "Do you have a name already?" I asked him. He nodded.

"My name is Keys" He said.

"Okay Shino, Penech, and Keys. . . . Welcome to my team!" I smiled and pulled out three poké balls. The red flashes beamed and the pokémon were captured. This woke Luke up who stared at Yellow then grinned.

"You've been chosen." He said. It wasn't a question, he already knew. Yellow's smile faded and she looked down. I had just noticed a topaz necklace hanging around her neck it wasn't noticeable against her yellow clothing at first. After this, she smiled again.

"Black?" She asked.

"Who?" I asked in return. I didn't sound convincing this time.

"Your Black." She sounded shocked and speechless. Then she started talking to herself "Carry said that Blue and her sister both had been chosen. . . She said that Black's partner was Lucario." She rambled on for a minute. But I wasn't paying attention I was in shock first, that Yellow had been chosen and Luke _had_ known about it but hadn't told me and second, now that Yellow knew who I was I would have to move again despite the fact that I really liked it here. Where would I go?! I looked at Luke he had a horrified look on his face and he was staring at Yellow.

"Blue will need to know." Yellow stopped and looked at me, and I knew that was my key. I tried to run but wasn't quick enough. Yellow had already released her Butterfree and I was tangled in a sticky string shot and being carried out the door by the Cresselia, Carry.

"LET GO OF ME!" I yelled. I had a plan, a stupid plan yes, but it was the only plan I could come up with in such a short time. I was going to go out kicking and screaming! "LET GO! LET GO! LET GO!" I punched Carry but only succeeded in brusing my knuckles, and then my hand was tied to my side and my mouth was glue shut. Luke was also being tied up and I looked up at Yellow to see her in pulling out her pokénav. _Stupid Dex holders. . ._ Then my sight got fuzzy and for the first time in two months the only thing that was clear were the pokémon. Luke was a reddish color. Carry was gray, and then everything got black and I was out.

You know I was getting really sick of this whole head injury thing. I had come to the conclusion that if I was under stress, pain or pressure something in my mind clicked and I blacked out. It made me weak. Weaker then anyone in contact with me deserves. Luke said he picked me because I was a strong fighter and I had love for pokémon but, If the situation got to more than I could handle it didn't matter how much I cared I was just dead weight and that infuriated me. It wasn't worth it but, I didn't want to keep running. The only real way to escape this would be to give up everything. My pokémon, my pokédex, my pokénav, my home, everything that ever had my name used on it and, I don't know maybe I would do that. And then in the midst of my black-out I had an idea. I was going to go to Kanto and drop my pokédex and pokénav off at Gary's then I was going to go to the island oasis, Tensuba, about 100 miles of the coast of Kanto. I could set up a house for my pokémon and travel around the world helping out the other protectors. But first I needed to make a copy of the pokédex. . . or maybe, I would just get rid of everything and move to some other region. . . Orre maybe? No one ever went to Orre.

I woke to four people staring at me. Red, Green, Silver, and Gold. Silver was in the corner starring at the ground? I didn't know or care where Yellow or Blue were. Both were traitors to me and since I knew their protector colors I could avoid them even at Tensuba or Orre, where ever I chose to go. Luke was right at my side the second I woke up. Helping me, though I didn't need it. I didn't care that all four were staring at me or that they started talking. I did just what I wanted, which apparently was a bit unexpected. I got up, walked straight past the four Dex holders, and outside. Luke followed.

"Where are you going!?" I heard Silver shout as I walked outside. I growled.

"Home of course." I answered "What am I suppose to do here?" I got on my skateboard and left. As I left I could here a little of their conversation.

"She and her sister are almost the same person. . . ."

"Ya. . . . . . Blue really shouldn't have gone to her apartment. . . . If they are the same Black is going to raise some hell." I scoffed. Of course she would go to my home. Because lets be honest nothing was really mine. My home is your home? Who was the idiot who came up with that?!

Before I went home I stopped by the market and picked up a bunch of tools, a can of black spray paint and a cell phone then I went to a junk parts store and got some mechanical things, chips, metal plates, a small screen, and a few odd parts. From the stores I headed home. . . Joy.

My apartment was on the top floor so it took me a minute to get there once I was on my floor I went to my room and unlocked the door and the first thing I heard was. . .

"How does a girl so young buy an apartment?" Yellow was the asker.

"You can't imagine what people will overlook for the right price." I scowled. Yellow nodded.

"I guess so. . . ." She said. "You know I should have put it together." She paused "Of who you were I mean. . . .On the S.S. Anne when you were talking to my pokémon I should have guess that you weren't just a regular trainer and knowing what I knew about Black. I guess the mind is just funny that way. And now your a guardian! Who would have guessed?" She plopped down on my couch and fell backwards. I walked over to my little coffee table and poured out everything I had bought then put my pokédex in front of me and started to work. . . .

"So. . . where is Blue?" I asked. Yellow didn't look up she just answered.

"She had to go run and do something. I'm suppose to keep you here till she gets back." Of course. . . I nodded.

"Yes, because it would be unthinkable to leave a girl alone in her own home wouldn't it?" I said sarcastically. Yellow just shrugged.

"Blue has a bit of a hold on the Dex holders. We've all owed her something at some point. . . or still do, so most of the time we do what she says. And right now she wants me to make sure no one is after you." She said.

"Yes well there is only you and I in this apartment so your services are no longer required." I told her. Yellow chuckled.

"Your not getting out that easy young lady." She said sitting up and shaking her finger at me. I keep forgetting that Yellow is in her 20s she still looked and acted like she was a teenager. It was only then that she noticed my little project. "What are you doing?" She asked leaning over the couch back.

"Making a pokédex." I answered while screwing two metal plates together.

"Oh?" Yellow got up and walked over to look over me shoulder. "Why?"

"Because this pokédex-" I help up the red one. "Is a tattle tale" I told her. She giggled. As I spoke I just finished the chip for info storing. "Only problem is that now I have to wait twelve hours for the information from my last pokédex to load on to this chip. . . and I wont be able to gather info on pokémon like Donope and Canape that are newly discovered." I sighed and Yellow didn't say another word. I worked in silence for about an hour with Yellow watching me and then the door swung open.

"Honey I'm home!" Blue shouted running in my apartment and jumping on my couch, behind her came all of my pokémon running and chattering happily.

"I was wondering where you all disappeared to." I told the pokémon running into the room.

"Ya, Blue asked us to come out with h-. . . . Who are they?" Vincent asked.

"Oh right, Everyone this is Luke, Keys, Shino and Penech" I pointed to the Lucario, Absol, Shinx and Pachirisu respectively.

"Wow four pokémon in one day. Kyna you should have told me I'm always up for a good battle." Bosco said

"I didn't battle any of them. I was hired by Luke and the other three were sick. Like Binks was suppose to inform you yesterday." I told him Binks just smiled. I looked up to see Yellow and Blue staring at one another then Blue looked at me.

"You have eleven pokémon? I checked with Bill he said you hadn't caught anymore pokémon." She said though she didn't sound to shocked.

"Ya well it was kind of my plan to stay hidden. . . until that stupid info was sent to Green and Gary." I held up my new pokédex. "But now that I'm finished, that won't be much of an issue anymore." I took the black spray paint and went outside.

"What are you doing now?" Yellow asked.

"Well before I put all the interior stuff in I have to make it look good." I said spraying the metal platelets. "And since my name is Black and my protector color is onyx I figure black is the best color for my pokédex." Blue looked at me again a little confused.

"So your going by Black now?" She asked.

"Well kind of. I go by a lot of different names. When I was in Viridian I went bye Knight, when I met Yellow she thought my name was Kasey, up until I left Pallet I had always thought my name was Kyna and Grandma and Grandpa know me as Black. Who knows what I will be once I leave Johto? Though I think I will stick with Black.. . Have you ever noticed that all of the legendary pokédex holders name's are colors? Maybe if I go by Black I will become a legend, too." I said. Although mostly I was just talking to myself. I finished spray painting the platelets and the paint dried almost immediately so I took them inside and started putting the chips and screen on. "Anyway, Thanks for stopping by you two." I told them and then focused on my project.

"Umm. . . I am not leaving you anywhere alone. I'm going to be like your shadow. Plus us protectors have to stick together." Blue said. I rolled my eyes.

"You've tried to keep me contained before. Do we remember how that ended?" I pointed to my head. Blue huffed. Yellow giggled.

"Shut up Yellow." Blue murmured then stormed out. Yellow and I looked at each other.

"What just happened?" I asked Yellow.

"I shouldn't have giggled. . . You know in the day or so when you left Blue she called Red, Green, Gold, and me to come help her and Silver search for you. She was desperate and then you e-mailed her once and after that it would be weeks before she talked to you again. She thought you might have died because your pokédex and pokénav showed no activity and your pokémon storage boxes didn't have any new pokémon. Ironically, when I met 'you' on my way to Johto I was looking for _you_. It was my own little investigation. Your pokénav wasn't being used but money was being used from your account. So I followed that lead. I don't really know why I went to Johto but I figured if I was running away Johto would be my first choice." She smiled "I guess Blue got mad because she doesn't like knowing that she failed or even worse, that you have some kind of hate for her despite the face that she loves you more than anything."

"I don't hate her. I just don't like the thought of not having control over my life and, the only reason I ran was because I've been running from people my whole life. It just seemed like the easiest escape route. Running is all I know how to do. I run from people that love me I run from people that scare me I actually thought of running from my pokémon but I love them to much to even think about that again." I told her.

"Your building that pokédex to run again, aren't you?" Yellow asked flatly. We stood in silence for a moment.

"Yes." I finally said, looking at the black pokédex in my hand.

"How could you do this to her!?" Yellow shouted at me. ". . . again" She grabbed my shoulder. "You didn't just run from Blue. You ran from Josh, Gary, Silver you hurt everyone they knew, too! You hurt all the Dex holders because you hurt Blue and you hurt Ash and everyone he knew because you hurt Gary. . ."

"I tried to avoid forming relationships with people. Until the day before I ran the only person who even knew I existed was Gary and vaguely Josh. and they were both completely fine with me starting my journey. It was going to be fun. Minyana, Bosco, Sol and myself traveling around, catching pokémon, gym battles. I was going to be normal but, I have issues with people carrying about me so I was going to ditch Josh and just go off on my own. Then Silver showed up and I learned about this whole new life. One where I could talk to pokémon and see emotion colors and all this weird stuff! And then all I wanted to do was get away-" I was stopped by a room full of questioning eyes. "What?" I barked.

"You said 'emotion colors'?" Yellow pointed out. Oh right I never told anyone about that. Oops.

"Er. . . That because I never really gave it an official name." I told the confused pokémon and Yellow.

"What is 'It'?" She asked.

"Its like a mood ring only its an aura sort-of-thing that surrounds pokémon. A colored haze I guess is what most would say. Basically, every pokémon in this room is giving off a color and, I have determined that the colors symbolize different emotions though I'm not exactly sure what each color means. For example Silva is giving off blue which I think means that you are relaxed or tranquil and Luke is giving off a gray which means confused or sad. I can't tell for sure." I looked out at my baffled audience.

"How long as this been going on?" We all turned around to see that Blue had returned. Red faced, probably from crying but now it looked like she had been hurt.

"Ever since I was able to talk to pokémon, so since I got out of the hospital. I do a good job of not paying attention to it and most of the time I just ignore it." I told her she looked at me strangely.

"You can talk to pokémon?" She asked her face twisting to become even more hurt and sad. I nodded a little disturbed.

"Ya you remember at the hospital when I said that I go bye Kyna or Black? I was answering a question Turtly had asked me." I told her. Blue just nodded, then she fell to her knees. I starred at her as Yellow rushed to her side and Blue broke into a loud sob. Yellow patted her back.

"Blue, whats wrong?" I asked. She shook her head.

"Nothing." She stood up and wiped back tears. "Yellow and I have some things to do. I'm sending Silver over to watch you tonight. He will be here-" The door opened. "-Now." She grabbed Yellow's hand and walked over to Silver. "Good, your here. We are going to leave now. Don't do anything stupid." She wiped her eyes and ran out the door dragging Yellow, who seemed a bit confused. They both waved then they were gone. I let out a heavy sigh then closed my eyes and collapsed on the couch behind me. A few seconds later there was a light thud next to me. I peeked out of one of my eyes to see Silver slumped over his knees with his lips pursed and his pointer finger over them. Then he looked down at me and gave a little smile. I sat up to face him.

"So whats on the schedule for tonight mister babysitter?" I asked. Despite all that Silver had done to provoke my running away a few months ago he really wasn't that bad. I had to convince Minyana over the course of a few weeks that my head injury and broken arm were accidents since she still had hard feelings toward him. Minyana was good at holding grudges, she was still ticked of at Sol for taking over my outfit choices since we arrived in Johto. I looked up at Silver. He looked cute sitting there and, I could say that with out feeling remorse because I was no longer dating Josh. Silver had black hair, most was hidden under his yellow hat (which had a pair of goggles resting on the top) but his bangs hung out of the front. Right now he was wearing a red shirt, instead of his red hoodie, and yellow shorts. With the red shirt you could see his muscles, every fine line that separated muscle from bone and the dips that made them more prevalent and appealing to any eye that gazed upon him. It was all very nice and I hated it. I didn't like feeling any kind of attraction to anyone. Usually it just ended badly and I wasn't a big fan of pain, emotional or otherwise so I looked down at Minyana who was looking up at Silver.

"He looks very nice tonight." She committed with a smirk. I tapped her with my foot trying to tell her that I wasn't interested in looking up again. She seemed to understand. But then she smiled and turned to all of my other pokémon "Lets go out and play!" She announced happily. They all chattered happily and ran outside. Keys, Chi, and Luke followed after closing my auto-lock apartment door behind them. The door was suppose to be a protective precaution the land-lord installed in all the apartments. It locked right after you closed it and it was a pain in the ass when someone like me, who always forgets their keys, has to call a lock smith on the daily. I actually had the locksmiths number on my speed dial and he knew me by name.

"They're going out to play. We can go out and watch them If you want to?" I said watching them all leave then looked at Silver who was looking straight ahead. I waited a second to see if he would respond, when he didn't I fell back on to my back and closed my eyes again. What was the point in asking questions? Silver hadn't said much to me since Yellow had discovered who I was. Actually, now that I thought about it Silver had, for the most part stayed away from me. When I woke up he was in the far corner and he hadn't moved an inch the whole couple of minutes I was there or when I left. Now he was right next to me. How strange? I began to move my hand back behind my head but it was stopped by another warmer, kind of sweaty hand in mid air. I sat up on my elbow to see Silver. He held my hand and was bringing it back down to the bed under his. Even when both of our hands were back on the bed he did not remove his from on top of my own. His face was soft with a small side smile but his eyes were digging into mine I tried to look away but as I was about to do so his other hand cupped around my cheek to hold my eyes with his. Both of his hands were incredibly warm and the heat burned into my cheek and hand or, maybe it was my own skin that was burning. I couldn't tell, I just wanted to leave. This was uncomfortable. Never had anyone touched me in such a way that I actually blushed from the contact. I didn't like people touching me at all, due to childhood issues I had with my parents- Very bad experiences of my younger years. My parents took out a lot of rage on me when I was young and even more when the Dex holders were turned to stone. At the time I didn't understand why but now it was clear that my parents did not like me and probably blamed me for their loss of Blue. I snapped out of my train of thought as Silver's hand slipped down to my neck and his face drew in closer to mine. The action caught me off guard and I fell backward slipping from my propped up position on my elbow to flat on my back. I stared, wide-eyed at Silver as he turned over so that I was on my back and he was on his knees and hands, one hand still around my neck the other was now on the bed to keep him steady. He sat like that above me for a very short period of time. This was all a short period of time, happening so fast and then, just like that his lips were upon mine. I gasped but he didn't give me much time before he kissed again. "NO!" I whispered, meaning to scream but unable to. I pushing Silver off of me and jumping to the ground, Leaning up against the side of the couch and sitting cross legged, gasping for air. I sat like that for a moment alone. Just looking down at my hands, which were now trembling.

"I'm so sorry." Silver said sitting down next to me and burring his face in his hand. "I didn't mean to do that. I don't know what I was thinking." I looked over at him. If I didn't do something this could ruin a lot of relationships he had with Blue, Yellow, and possibly other people. I didn't want to make things awkward but I didn't want to lead him on so I simply leaned over. Silver looked up as I did and I kissed him lightly on the cheek, just a friendly kiss. Then I jumped up and held out my hand, trying to smile but I'm sure it looked crooked and fake.

"Lets just. . . not tell anyone alright?" I didn't wait for his answer, I helped him up then ran to the window, shoved my shoulder through and took off into a sprint over the rooftops. I would go back in a few hours.

~Silver~

"Hey, Blue. I put the chip on her neck like you asked." I spoke into my pokénav trying to even out my breathing so that Blue wouldn't be able to tell. I had gotten the tracking device on her with the first touch of her neck while she was distracted. I wanted so bad to know what she was thinking about. If it was about me. Now I know that it wasn't. It was a mistake to kiss her like that.

"Great, thank you Silver. I will be there in about a day. Can you keep Black entertaining until then?" Blue giggled a little but it was strained. Blue was well aware of the TR members looking for 'her'. It was that Josh kid. Team Beta Elite Joshua. He was the leader of Team Beta a branch off of Team Rocket. The second strongest branch actually, but he knew about her ability if he turned her in like he had planned to do when he asked her to travel with him his branch would not only be the strongest but she would probably end up dead by the end of it. They would find a way to duplicate her abilities with their scientist and then there would be no need for her own abilities. She would be like a lab Rattata in their twisted little experiments.

Josh was at the hospital the day the doctors decided they were going to tell the whole scientific world and everyone in the hospital who cared to listen about 'her' head ex-rays. Like she was some huge scientific discovery. When I hacked his phone conversation, Josh was talking to Giovanni. Giovanni told him that if Josh had gotten that kind of power. Her kind of power. He would return to Team Rocket and Josh would be promoted to second in command. Joshua sickened me he didn't care for her like I did. To him she was just a token to a much greater prize.

"Alright, I will talk to you later, Blue. And your sure Josh and his team are in Johto?"

"Ya." I sighed. Blue, I'm sure, heard it. "See you soon Silver, and don't worry. Everything will be fine."

~Black~

"Look how beautiful the stars are. You never get this kind of view from the streets." Alma said. I looked over and giggled.

"Ya I can see why you come up here. Thank you for showing me this amazing view." I told her. Alma was a Pikachu I had met when I was jumping the rooftops. Alma and her boyfriend Sheek, a Charmander, lived up on top of the mall center roof. The tallest roof in all of Goldenrod. Right now Alma was showing me her view of the sky, the kind of thing that you can only see on pitch black nights. It was amazing. Sheek was asleep on the other side of the roof. Snoring. We both giggled at that.

"So why were you on the rooftops Black? I don't see very many humans up here just for the hell of it." Alma said getting up to her little yellow feet.

"I just needed some air. Things were a little tense back at my apartment." I told her. She seemed to understand that I didn't really want to talk about it so she let it die. "I should be heading back now anyway I've been gone for some time now and I don't want to get in any trouble." Alma nodded.

"It was nice meeting you Black. You should come visit sometime soon. Its nice to be able to talk to a human. I've never heard of it being possible before." Alma smiled. I smiled back at her.

"Ya, that would be nice. If I ever have time to myself again I will make sure to come visit you." I told her waving. Sheek gave a little wave from his corner and Alma gave a huge wave from where she was standing. I jumped down to a lower roof top and they were out of sight.

I saw my apartment building after a few minutes and went over to the kitchen sky light on top of its roof. Silver was sitting at the table a coffee cup in hand looking threw a phone book with his cell phone on the table next to the book. Minyana and Luke were across the table sitting in the chairs looking directly at Silver. Minyana had red coming off her so she was obviously pissed. Luke had blue coming off of him. I knew he wouldn't be worried, which is probably why he was blue. If he needed anything he could just use the little onyx rock around his neck to contact me and because he was my partner I couldn't deny talking to him. I looked down below the table, Keys and Chi sat on the floor looking over Binks, Silva, Penech, Shino, and Vincent who were all asleep. Sol and Bosco were laying down under Minyana's chair talking about something. I decided I would go ahead and get to bed. I was sure Silver was going to check my room again soon anyway, he would just find me asleep when he went in. I walked away from the kitchen sky light and headed over to my bedroom window. It was still open and that made my life a lot easier so I simply slipped in and slid it close. I took a quick glance around and discovered that a box I had hidden under my bed had been removed. The box contained the collar and cloth I had bought at the beginning of my journey and a binder-like notebook that I used to write down notes about my pokémon. I had recently added my four new pokémon. It had info about all of them my own opinion on them, their levels (which I refused to tell them), all the info the pokédex gave, the colors that came off of them the most, and their characteristics. The pages were put in order from oldest to youngest, Chi, Keys, Luke, Minyana, Bosco, Sol, Vincent, Silva, Binks, Shino, and Penech. The last twenty or so pages were filled with drawings of them from when I had been bored or when they looked cute. The book was currently flipped to the page on Minyana.

Minyana the Growlithe!

Lv. 96

Gender: Female

Nature: Bold

Colors: Pink, Blue, Red

Age:?

Given by Gary when she was still an egg; First pokémon; Closest friend; Short tempered.

*Minyana is very much like an older sister. She likes more girlie things, dressing up, forcing me into uncomfortable situations, and is very out spoken. She gets along well with all of my pokémon but usually hangs around with Bosco and Sol or by herself. She is usually the one to come along with me on trips.

*Minyana wants to involve more then anything and I promised her that the first chance I got at a firestone would be used on her.

*She has no clue how strong she is and still thinks she needs to grow in levels; She battles on her own during the day and there for a couple of weeks she would come home with five or six new levels at a time.

*She is by far my strongest pokémon.

*Her favorite food is chicken

Below that was a lament picture of Minyana. I closed the book but, as I did a piece of paper fell out. It had on it the names of all my pokémon and their levels in the same order as my book listed them. The page was crumpled and folded like it was suppose to be in someones pocket. There was no way this was Silver searching through my stuff. I looked around the little room again and discovered that a few other things were gone as well I ran to my dresser and opened it up. I scrambled threw my clothes and discovered, when I got to the bottom, that my black pokédex was gone. I let out a loud sigh. They took the wrong pokédex. My black one may have had info on pokémon I had already seen but I hadn't finished downloading everything so the most the black pokédex could do was give existing information and that was good. Who ever had ransacked my room was in a big rush or something and it didn't look like they took any of the things they came here to snag. I decided it would be best not to worry Silver because he would undoubtedly tell Blue. Plus I wasn't really in the mood to talk to Silver right now. Silver had been my biggest idol next to Blue before this whole ordeal. Now not three hours ago Silver had come on to me and I didn't know weather to be scared or amazed that someone like him might actually like me. I would talk to him in the morning. I cleaned up the mess, put the book on my night-side table, and changed into my ragged night shirt then I plopped down on my bed. I fell asleep immediately.

"Black. . . " Silver said shaking my shoulder. I flinched and pulled the covers over my head. "Black. Get up. Its almost noon."

"I don't. . . care." I told him half asleep. "Please g' away" I shooed him off with my hand. Silver grabbed my hand and pulled me up and out of bed.

"Ahh!" I screamed and grabbed my covers pulling them over me. I was only wearing my underwear and the holey shirt I wore at nights. Silver quickly looked away. "Don't look." I said running to my dresser and pulling out a pair of jeans and a shirt. "Okay." I said turning to Silver and giggling a little "Sorry." Silver looked back my way is face was bright red.

"Its. . . um. . . Its fine." He said. I could feel my face turn red, too. "So um, Black. Blue wont be home till later on tonight so I was wondering if you wanted to go to the carnival? Its in town for the next few days. It would be fun." He said messing with his hat. I looked down at my feet. Carnivals were fun but I wasn't sure if it would be a good idea to go with Silver.

"Is this like a date?" I asked. To just go as friends would be stupid and there would no point in walking around together it would just make it awkward. A date was a bit different. It was easier to talk on dates. But then there was the issue of if I should go on a date with Silver. . . What would Blue say? Would she get mad at him? Would she get mad at me? I didn't really want that.

"Ya I guess you could call it that. Er, thats what I'm calling it." He told me.

"What did Blue say about this?" I asked letting out a little smile.

"She doesn't really know." He responded. That confirmed it I didn't really figure he would tell. I guess it wouldn't be to bad to go.

"Alright." I said. "I will go to the carnival. It will be fun." I smiled.

"Great!" Silver said. "Okay then, I will wait for you in the kitchen." He walked out of the room with a wide smile on his face and headed for the kitchen. As he left Luke walked inside.

"I'm going to come." He told me.

"If your coming you will need to stay in your poké ball. There aren't all that many pokémon that stay outside of their poké balls and, I don't want to get in a battle at the carnival If thats okay with you but, its probably good that I have a pokémon with me for safety sake." I said. Luke nodded.

"I would still like it better if I could see you directly but I guess thats okay." Luke said. I pulled out an ultra ball and fastened Luke in it. Then put the ultra ball on my trainers belt and put it on. Which also had my red pokédex, 5 empty poké balls, my pokénav, and my Ipod. I grabbed my jacket, hat, and shoes and slipped those on then walked out to the kitchen where all my pokémon and Silver were sitting at and around the table.

"Good morning everyone." I told them walking in. Everyone was awake except Chi and Keys who were sprawled across the kitchen floor. I giggled.

"I guess Silver and I are going to the carnival." I told them. Chi and Keys looked up at me from their half sleepiness. I felt bad for them. "Chi, Keys, you two have the day off." I smiled. "Minyana will you keep an eye on everything and everyone?" Minyana smiled.

"Sur-" Minyana tried to say. Chi cut her off.

"Black, thats not necessary. I can still baby sit for you." She said. I shook my head.

"No, you guys are both to exhausted and I'm always gone. Its not your job to take care of everything. Just enjoy yourselves today okay?" I told them.

"Okay." Said Keys. Chi nodded.

"Okay. Silver are you ready to go?" I asked. Silver smiled.

"Yep lets go!"

The carnival was a hustle and bustle of people. There were a lot of trainers there battling along the crowded sidewalks. I knew sooner or later I was going to get challenged because I had my trainers belt on. Silver had already been in a battle and we had only been here for about five minutes. It was a good battle though, the trainer Silver was battling lost miserably and then asked for Golds autograph I had forgotten that Silver was a celebrity. To me it seemed like he was just a normal guy.

"Miss! You have a trainer's belt!" I whirled around to see a man in a long black cape with spiky red hair. . .

"Lance!" Silver said happily.

"Silver." The two shook hands. Lance! Wow he was the former elite four champion! And he was still the top trainer in Johto. "What brings you to our lovely carnival?" Lance asked Silver.

"I'm on a date." He announced pointing to me and smiling. "Lance this is Black." I waved shyly. Lance put on a large smile.

"Oh yes! Like I was saying _you _young lady have a trainer's belt" He pointed out. I looked down at my trainers belt with the one ultra ball and five empty poké balls. _Please please don't make me battle him! _I thought to myself. Of course nothing I ever wished for came true. "So would you like to have a quick battle" Lance asked. _NO!_ I wanted to scream but, as was the rule, If you were asked to battle then you battled. I didn't have Binks here to help me so this was all on me. Lucky Luke was my second strongest pokémon at level 92. There weren't many pokémon in the world whose level went over 70 so I was in a good position.

"Sure." I said glumly. Lance smiled. I knew by his expression that he thought I was going to be an easy victory, A lot of the trainers I battled had that same expression. I didn't look the part of a strong trainer and, I acted it even less. But, I had the strongest team of pokémon in the region. Stronger, even, then Red, Silver, Gold, Green and Yellow's teams. I wasn't sure about Blues. But no one knew of my strength because I always battled with my weakest pokémon in Kanto and I had never battled with any official trainers in Johto just youngsters and bug catchers. "Alright, It can be a two on one battle." I announced, smiling. I didn't want to battle but I always got a kick out of the dumb expressions on peoples faces when they saw a pokémon with a level higher that 50. As I was thinking Silver tapped me on the shoulder and whispered in my ear.

"Black, Lance is the head of the carnival when he challenges someone the battle takes place on the carnival battle field." He told me. _Crap_. I nodded and followed Lance, who was now walking toward the center of the carnival. Behind us was a crowed of spectators, most with cameras.

The battle field looked like a soccer field. It was flat with white lines painted to symbolize the challengers standing places. Around the field were monitors attached to building sides. On them were pictures of Lance, the carnival rides, smiling children with candy in their hands, pokémon running around, and of previous battles from today. From what the pictures showed Lance won all of the battles from earlier. I sighed. "Same rules?" I asked stepping onto my side of the field.

"I think it would be unfair to have you out number me." Lance said. I giggled.

"The two pokémon are to be yours. I only have one pokémon on me and I'm confident he can take down whatever is thrown at us." I told him. The crowed grew silent at my remark toward Lance, who was again, the top trainer in the region. Lance chuckled.

"Don't under estimate me." He pointed toward the screens showing the pitiful defeat of nine other trainers. I wasn't under estimating him though. None of his pokémon surpassed level 70. It was an easy win. In reality he was under estimating me like everyone seemed to do. "Because you only have one pokémon, this will be a one on one battle." Said Lance. I sighed and nodded.

"Whatever." I mumbled to myself though I knew the people around me could here what I was saying. Lance pulled out an ultra ball and threw it on the field. A bright red flash lit up the area and when it faded a huge Charizard was standing on the field. The crowed gasped. I smiled. Charizard was Lance's highest level pokémon. Level 75. I didn't think it was necessary to use my pokédex. I already knew about this Charizard. But, because this was an arena the monitors gave the info. I only listened to make sure that Charizard _was_ at level 75, which he was, then I reached for Luke's ultra ball and set it on the ground next to me. Luke appeared by my side instead of on the field so I could talk to him.

"Sorry, I kind of got us into a battle. Are you okay with that?" I asked him. Luke smiled widely.

"Of course. I haven't gotten to battle since I reached level 90." He said happily then ran onto the field where everyone could see him. People gasped and awed at the Lucario because of their extreme rarity in the world and I'm sure most of these people had never even seen one in Hoenn. Then the monitor started giving off Luke's information. I began to giggle, silently of course.

_Beep. _"Lucario, Nickname- Luke, Trainer- Black, Level- 92. . . " People started to mummer loudly and it became unclear what else the monitor was saying. I looked down to find Silver on a park bench with his pokénav out and an astonished look on his face. Then I looked to Lance and found the face I was looking for the 'What the hell? Where did this come from?' face. I giggled again. Luke chuckled as well. Charizard roared and Lance snapped out of his trance and looked back at Luke.

"Luke, Use shadow ball." I said. Luke nodded and in one movement fired a shadow ball at Charizard knocking it across the field and into a near by building. Charizard fell to the ground then stammered back up slowly. Firing a flamethrower as he did. I nodded to Luke who had asked me a minute ago if he could use mirror coat. The mirror coat absorbed the attack and flew it back at the bewildered Charizard and his speechless trainer, Lance. Charizard narrowly avoided the attack.

"Luke use quick attack and swift." I told him. Luke did so. The sight was amazing Luke was going just as fast as the spinning stars and they both collided with Charizard at the same time. Charizard fell to the ground and stayed their, he had fainted. Luke jumped back to our side of the field, completely unharmed and unexpurgated.

"Do you want to use another pokémon?" I asked Lance. Lance shook his head. His jaw hung down, and he didn't say a word. I walked over to him. "You know, your not the only one to mistake me for an easy victory. And you know whats even more funny? Every time I get asked to a battle everyone has the same expression. Like I'm some inexperienced trainer and, they can make some easy money by battling me. I thought maybe the former champion would be able to see a difference but that doesn't appear to be so." I told him. A little pissed that the battle was almost like a warm-up and nothing more. Lance got up.

"At first when I saw you with Silver I thought you were a thief he had caught and your trainer's belt was stolen. Now I know your just a little orphan delinquent." Lance said. _Did he really just say Orphan Delinquent?_ I was furious. I punched Lance in the jaw then whispered in his ear:

"I _am_ an orphan but I'm not a thief and you are nothing like how I thought you were. Maybe you shouldn't be so quick to judge." And then I walked off. Luke following behind me. I could see Lance in the corner of my eye. He was holding an ice pack and there were a good number of people around him. No one noticed me and, for that I was grateful. Silver quickly walked to my side.

"What happened?" He asked looking back at Lance.

"He is an ass and I punched him. Now can I go home? I'm not really having much fun."

"You punched him!?"Silver asked shocked

"Yes, I did. He thought I was a thief. So I punched him." I started to walk forward.

"He called you what!?" Silver sounded mad then stopped and turned around to face Lance I turned around to look at him.

"What are you doing?" I asked grabbing his arm.

"I'm going to go talk to Lance." He told me shaking my hand off and walking forward.

"Its not necessary Silver. Can I just leave."

"No just wait a minute." He called back to me. I sighed and watched him walk up to Lance.

"Luke, will you go back in your poké ball now?" I asked. Luke nodded and I returned him then looked back up to see Lance and Silver yelling at one another. Lance took a swing at Silver but missed and Silver punched Lance in the stomach then started running back to me. I stood wide eyed jaw hanging as Silver ran, grabbed my hand, and pulled me into a run next to him.

"What did you do?!" I yelled over the crowed of angry people chasing after us.

"We got in a fight. He told me you were an unfit trainer. He thinks you lied about not stealing. That there is no way you could capture and train a pokémon so rare and powerful." Silver looked down at me. "Then he said that he was going to lock you up in jail. I told him that if he even touched you I would beat him into the ground he tried to punch me and I punched him back." Said Silver.

"You shouldn't have done that. When I punched him I was a nothing punching a someone. When you punch him its a celebrity brawl. Do you realize how much trouble you can get in?" I told him.

"Your not a nothing" He told me. He pulled me into an ally and led me to a huge hill.

"Yes I am. Compared to all of you guys I'm like a Caterpie in between a bunch of legendaries" I looked over my shoulder, all of the crowed was gone chasing some where else I guess. "Now, where are we going?"

"Don't talk about yourself like that. I won't let you. Its not fair to those of us who love you." He told me.

"You don't love me. Your just protecting me. Don't get your emotions confused." I told him. He stopped and I was forced to stop, too because he was still holding on to my hand then he let go and looked me in the eyes.

"I'm not getting emotions confused. I do love you."

"Like a sister right? I mean not relationship love but like sibling love. Just so I know."

"Like relationship love. As in a boyfriend maybe?"

"No. I never even officially broke up with Josh and I don't do well with relationships anyway. I'm to antisocial. It wouldn't work."

"Yes it would and, you did brake up with Josh didn't you? Just, not in person."

"Well ya but it was an e-mail. Isn't that a little unfair?"

"Its been two months. I think he knows that its over. Come on please just let me be your boyfriend. I promise not to do the kind of thing I did last night." He asked soothingly. _Two months doesn't really seem long enough_. I thought then let out a sigh.

"Alright, I will be your girlfriend but, from now on your not allowed in my room. Thats understandable right?" I told Silver. He looked down for a moment then back up smiling.

"Sure. I guess that is fair." Silver said still smiling then he re grabbed my hand and started walking up the hill. "Lets go."

"Go where?" I asked struggling to stay caught up with Silver's pace.

"You'll see" He said still hustling up the hill. When we final reached the top the sun was setting it was only about 5 o'clock but the sun went down pretty early around here. There were groups of people on the top of the hill as well. Most were families and couples. Spread out along the flat plateau of the hill top. Silver led me over to a spot on the edge of the plateau where there was a blanket hidden in the bush. He grabbed and lay out the blanket then sat down. I sat down, too.

"So what is this place?" I asked taking little glances around.

"Well this carnival is held every year to honor all the trainers and at the end of each of the days of the carnival they have a fire works show. Most people go down to the bottom of the hill but, this place has a better view and, its a bit more exclusive. Its nice isn't it?" He asked looking down at me.

"Yes its very pret-" The fire works started and I stopped talking. Their were fire works that looked like pokémon, flowers, smile faces, big explosions, and little ones of all different colors, shapes and sizes. It was amazing. "Wow!" I smiled, it really was beautiful. We sat there for around thirty minutes watching the sky exploded with different colors. Somewhere in the middle of it all I fell asleep. I woke up to the pitch black of night, my head on Silver's chest. I looked around to see that everyone else was gone. Silver was just waking up, too. I sat up cross legged and so did Silver.

"Sorry, I guess I feel asleep." I said shyly rubbing my eye. I was still really tired. It was probably around three or so. . .

"Ya, so did I. You look tired we should get you home. Plus Blue will wonder where we were at." Silver picked me up and it took me a second to notice my feet weren't on the ground anymore.

"I can walk." I told him. He shook his head.

"No, you can sleep. I will wake you up when we get home." He said and so I went back to sleep.

~Silver~

"Hello Silver. You seem to be very comfortable with my girlfriend there." I tuned around slowly to avoid waking Black up, who was now asleep in my arms. And saw Joshua leaning against a tree a little ways off.

"I believe she broke up with you." I told him.

"No, as I remember it was after she ran away trying to escape you that she sent me an e-mail saying she didn't think we would work out because she couldn't tell me where she was going. Do you remember that? After you put her in the hospital with a crack to her skull. She never really broke up with me. She just didn't think it we could see each other." Josh said.

"Shut up. She would never have agreed to go out with you if she knew that you are part of Team Rocket."

"Ya, probably. But she did go out with me. And as much as it kills you to think about it she probably still likes me more. You know, because I didn't almost kill her."

"Yet." I said coldly. "What do you want Josh?"

"I want Kyna." He said. "You know that."

"She goes by Black now." I said. Josh stood up straight and walked up to me.

"I don't care." He told me. Standing face to face. "I want her." He reached for her hand but, I had already released Fraligator, who was now blocking his path.

"Thats to bad." I walked away. Fraligator punched Josh in the stomach and he crumpled to the ground.

I walked back to Black's apartment with Fraligator following behind and returned him before I entered the apartment. When I got inside the kitchen light was on and Blue was standing in the door way. Yellow was sleeping on the couch with Red laying up against it, his head on Yellow's stomach. Green sat on the recliner chair reading a book. Blue didn't take her eyes off of the door until she saw Black.

"Where did you two go?" She asked. Less angry then I thought she would be. She seemed more curious then anything.

"I took her to the carnival yesterday then went to go watch the fireworks. We both fell asleep. Sorry" I walked over to Black's bed room but then remembered our agreement that I wouldn't go in to her room.

"Oh?" Green piped in. I was a bit shocked Green didn't talk much and, when he did, it was usually something really sarcastic or wise. "Was this a date? Or were you simply having a good time?" Sarcastic. Yellow and Red had woken up now. Yellow looked over the top of the couch.

"You had a date? How was it? Do you like her? Was it nice? Tell me!" Yellow asked excitedly.

"Shhh. . . " I looked down at Black. She was fast asleep snoring lightly. I smirked. "Red, will you take Black to her room? I made an agreement that I wouldn't go in there." I asked. Red nodded and took Black from me then disappeared into Black's room.

"So tell us!" Yellow said when Black and Red where out of earshot.

"No, It wasn't a date and yes it was an exciting day. I got in a fight with Lance then ran into Josh. He seems. . . . Interesting." I told her. Blue got up and walked over to me.

"No more dates with my sister young man." She said shaking her finger and giggling. I was completely lost.  
"Did I miss something?" I asked confused. Blue rolled her eyes.

"We found Team Rockets hide-out yesterday. Gold is monotoning it right now. We will take turns. Anyway we don't have to be that up tight anymore as long as we keep an eye on their actions everything should be good." She told me then giggle and plopped down on the couch sitting on top of Yellow who pushed her off so that she could sit up straight. Green went back to his book. "Oh and Silver, will you tell Black that we will be living here awhile? Red spent all of our money at the pokémart. We are kind of broke."

"Why do I have to tell her?!" I complained

"Because she hates you the least right now. Between my holding her hostage and Yellow's kidnapping her your really only the fair choice."

"Why not Green of Gold or Crys?" I asked

"Well from what I've gathered she doesn't even know of Crys and Green and Gold haven't done anything stupid or bad yet. Come on Silver just do this for me." She smiled sweetly.

"Whatever." I mumbled. Sitting down on the floor across from the couch. Red came waltzing in caring a what looked like a binder.

"Hey guys, check this out." He said pushing Blue off the couch and sitting next to Yellow. Blue huffed and sat next to me.

"What is it?" Green asked.

"Its like Black's own personal pokédex for the pokémon shes captured. Look, its got their age, gender, level, everything." He flipped through the pages. And we all got up to look over his shoulder. The book itself was pretty amazing but what everyone was really looking at were the levels of her pokémon. 100, 92, 91, 90, 89, 88, 85, 79, 36, 20 and 19. That could possibly be the strongest team in existence. And I was stunned to find out Luke's level. That was nothing compared to this. We all looked at each other, stunned. Then I finally spoke.

"And you were _worried_ about _her_. I would be scared for anyone who even tried to go up against that" I told Blue and we all laughed.

**~Black~**

I got out of bed at around four in the morning. While everyone, including Red, Blue, Silver, Yellow and Green, where past out in my living room I let out Luke so he was asleep in the middle of them. I wanted to go to the pokémart. I had a dream that Minyana had evolved and she had loved it. The pokémart sold evolution stones so I was going to go buy some. They were expensive but heck I had money. Why not spend it? I walked into the pokémart and was a bit surprised to see that it was open. I had to think to myself _what idiot would __**want**__ to get up at this time of a day?_ And then I looked down at my feet._ me._ Today felt like a good day. I was in a good mood and, for the few times in my life where I had this feeling, Today felt like it was going to be a _good_ day.

"Ma'am, you sell evolution stones here am I correct?" I asked walking to the front desk.

"Ya. . . . 3rd floor." The women replied. I looked at her then thought of my earlier question. The women was wearing PJ pants and a long t-shirt in her hand was a cup and in the other, a newspaper. _That idiot._ I giggled.

"Thanks." She nodded and I headed toward the stairs. On the third floor there was a man behind the desk. He, unlike the desk clerk on the first floor, was wearing a designer suit. One of those four hundred dollar, one time occasion, suits. Ahh, today was going to be a good day.

"Good morning" The man said

"Good morning, may I ask if you sell evolution stones?" I asked.

"Yes I do. What kinds were you looking to purchase?"

"A firestone." I answered. The man nodded. Then started digging around under the counter.

"Here we are." He lifted up two stones. "How will you be paying?"

"What stone is that?" I asked pointing to the unidentifiable green stone in his hand.

"Its a free gift from Sinnoh. With the purchase of any stone you get this. It was found in the forest there. Now how will you be paying?" He asked again. I nodded, then answered.

"Threw my pokénav." I held up my pokénav and the money was transfered in to the cash register.

"Thank you very much young lady. Have a great morning." He held out a bag with the two stones.

"Hey thanks, you too. Oh, and nice suit its very. . . stunning." I smiled taking the bag and exiting toward the stairs.

Back at home, it was now around 4:30 everyone was still asleep, but I was not tired. I walked over to Minyana and Sol.

"Hey you two get up." I told them nudging Minyana with me foot.

"What!" Sol shouted, bolting up.

"Shh. . . . Good lord your going to wake everyone up. Just come on. I have a surprise" I told them. Minyana and Sol both got up and walked lazily into my room.

"Okay get ready for this." I handed both of them an everstone then lay out the evolution stone and the odd green stone. "You don't have to evolve if you don't want to but, here they are." I told them both. Minyana smiled widely

"I want to evolve!" She told me. Then ran to the fire stone and dropped her everstone. Minyana began to glow and Sol and I stepped back as she grew, a lot. Like a lot a lot.

"Holy. . ." Sol said jaw dropping. Standing before us was a huge fire dog a good six feet tall and probably around 200 pounds. Minyana smiled happily.

"How do I look?" she asked

"Fierce." I responded. Minyana smiled.

"Now I'm tired." She said.

"Okay well, you can go back to bed." Minyana nodded and went back into the living room laying on top of Bosco and Red. I laughed. "Okay Sol, do you want to evolve?" Sol looked at the stone then back at me and nodded.

"Yes, I do." She dropped the everstone. "I'm scared though. . ." She began to glow.

"Don't be." I told her. Sol grew a little then the glowing stopped and in the little Eevee's place stood an elegant very sophisticated looking Leafeon. "You look amazing." I told her. Sol made a lope sided smile

"Thanks." She said. I jumped on my bed and lay down.

"You really are cute." I told her. She jumped on the bed and curled up next to me. I petted her big leafy ears and then fell back asleep.

"Black. . . " There was a nudging on my arm. I grabbed the poker and bent it backwards.

"OW! Black, what the hell is wrong with you!?"

"Blue?" I rolled over and saw Blue sucking on her pointer finger. Sol rolled over, too and fell off the bed making a small _thud_ on the ground."Sorry." I told them.

"Whatever." Blue said. "Come on get dressed and come into the living room."

"Aren't we being a little grumpy this morning?" I said. Blue grunted.

I got dressed and walked into the living room like Blue told me to. All of my pokémon were in a corner along with Red, Green, and Yellow. Silver was sitting on the floor holding the left side of his face and Blue was standing over him. She looked pissed.

"Umm. . . .Whats up everyone?" I said plopping down on the couch. Sol came out of the bed room and sat down next to me.

"Silver was dreaming about you." Blue stated. "He said your name."

"Oh?" I looked at Silver "I didn't know you talked in your sleep." Silver looked up at me and it was only then that I noticed his red cheek. He looked humiliated. Blue kicked him and he looked back down. "I know that Silver was saying my name, but your treating him like a prisoner of war. While everyone else cowards in a corner. Isn't this a bit. . . .extreme to say the least."

"_You_, were the one he was talking about and, he won't tell me why!"

"True, but still. Blue this isn't really necessary. I'm sure he can justify his with hold of info."

"Nothing can justify that." She told me.

"Silver and I are dating. Thats a bit of justification is it not?" I told her. Blue looked down at Silver then kicked him again, hard. I could actually here the thwack of the impact and when I looked over I could see Yellow and Red cringe. I looked down at Silver. "You never told her?" I went over and knelt down beside him "You really did bring this upon yourself. Though I am a bit concerned. Why were you talking about me in your sleep?" He smirked but didn't say anything. I guess that was kind of like Silver to do. ". . . .Anyways, I'm going out." I got up and walked toward the door. Yellow and Red looked at one another. Green sat up straght and Silver took the opportunity to get across the room and away from Blue. Then they all stared at me.

"Where are you going?" Blue asked, frustrated.

"I'm going out to celebrate. I will be back tonight." I told her opening the door.

"So what are you celebrating?" Silver asked as I was about to walk out.

"I am going out to celebrate my birthday. I am 18 as of today." I smiled widely "2 years of innocents, 12 years of abuse, 3 years of hiding, and a few months of running. My life has become hell, I will see you later! MAN I'm LEGAL!" I grabbed my skateboard and ran out the door before anyone had the chance to respond. Like I said, this day seemed like it would be a good day. I ran to the local bakery and picked out a cupcake then ate that on my way to route _. There were trainers out there but, I didn't have any pokémon on me so I couldn't be challenged. I didn't have much of a plan yet but last night while I had past out on the hill I thought I heard Silver talk to someone and I wanted to investigate but, first I was going to the beach. It was December and fairly warm out so I would spend an hour or so relaxing. I arrived at the beach and lay down for awhile. About thirty minutes later a shadow blocked the sun and I was forced to look up.

"May I?" Green asked taking a seat next to me on the sandy beach. "I was wondering if you would talk about your life up until Blue showed up. I couldn't help but notice when you left you said nothing of a good life. It strikes me as odd." He said.

"Its really not. . . I don't really want to talk about it either." I responded.

"Please. . ." He asked. I sighed and nodded.

"Don't tell Blue, I think it might hurt her. . ." I looked away to the horizon before beginning. "When I was little, and I guess this was while Blue was still in our family, it was a happy family I was to small to remember much from that time. Actually I don't remember anything except for the fact that I wasn't being hurt. Around my third year I began to experience fierce and unexpected beatings from my parents. The first time my father threw a glass vase at me because I cried when my mother stepped on a lady bug. I had been hurt and abused several times a week from that time on but my father worked for Oak so they did a great job of covering up my 'blemishes' and Gary and Professor Oak never noticed." I lifted up my shirt to show Green multiple scares that covered most of my body that was covered by some form of clothing. ". . . I guess it was about 10 years, Gary left sometime in there, that my parents abused me. Then one day my parents went on a vacation and left me home for a few days, when they got back they didn't hurt me. It was as if I didn't exist and their life's had become paradise. And I honestly didn't care if they ignored me. I was completely happy with that. . . That only lasted a day or two. The day my parents discovered that the Dex holders had been turned to stone they started beating me again, more harshly this time." I laughed and turned around to show Green a huge gash up the left side of my spine. It was about foot long and an inches wide. "My mother actually slit that gash with a butcher knife. I couldn't move for days. I stayed in my room, no food, no water. I honestly didn't know if I would be able to move again. . . Which is why when I was in the hospital and Blue and Silver were amazed I survived, I really wasn't. . . The worst part, though, was that my parents didn't once ask or look for me in the three or so days I was gone." I sighed. "-And then a year later my parents died in a car wreck. I was so grateful. . . How sick is that? Happy that my mother and father died. That didn't last long. I was taken to an orphanage and adopted by a family that used me as a slave child. Of course, I ran away from them. Then on my way back to Pallet, for I was adopted to Pewter, I ran into Gary. He informed me that Professor Oak had died and that he was going back to Pallet and, I walked back to Pallet with him. During the time I told him that I was an orphan and he decided he was going to help me stay secret. We built a house off of route 1 and I lived there on and off. Sometimes when I went into town I would get caught by a social worker and I would have to run away. Three times I was adopted. Once I was returned, Twice I ran away. Then three years after all of that. I decided I was going to be a trainer. The day before I left for my journey I met Josh and after I ran from Silver and Blue I went with him for awhile. . . and then I ran ran from him, too. I've been running all my life. Its gotten way to easy for me, Its almost like a bad habit." I told him. Green looked me over and I shift with discomfort as he stared at me.

"Black, your life has been tougher then most deserve." He told me. "I had know idea, no one did, that you had been through so much. Does anybody else know about all of this?" He asked

"No, just you. . . and maybe the doctors from when Silver split my head open, but they only know that I have scars. Not why and I guess a few people know parts of the story. Your the only one that knows everything" I sighed. "I'm sorry I told you. I think its stupid when someone just blurts out all of their petty problems but, you wanted to know and I had been wanting to tell someone for so long. Seeing everyone around me so happy. . . . . . It was beginning to bite at me." I fell down on my back.

"Going threw what you've gone through is not petty by any means." Green told me.

"Its in the past. Thats petty. No one should talk about past problems. Anyway, you should go have fun. I will be home later I guess." Green looked at me.

"I'm going to send Silver to hang out with you, it seems like you could use some cheering up." Green said. Funny how he puts 'Silver' and 'Cheering Up' in the same sentence.

"Thats not necessary. Really it isn't." I told him. Green chuckled.

"What you don't want to hang out with your _boyfriend_?" He asked.

"No, Not really." I said simply. Green looked at me awkwardly. I guess he wasn't expecting that answer. I giggled. "Not because I don't like him and, I'm not going to try to run away. I just want to be alone. Have some fun. No talking pokémon. No over protective sisters. No boyfriends. Just fun." Green nodded.

"Alright then."

"Oh, and tell Blue that I have my necklace on. So if she _really _needs me then she can contact me. I will answer." I told him. Green looked at me like I had been talking of a four headed Ekans. "She'll know what I'm talking about, just tell her." I said getting up. "I will see you later. Oh, and please don't tell anyone what we talked about. If they ask about my saying anything this morning just tell them a lie. Bye, Green." I waved and walked off. Threw the corner of my eye I could see Green walking off to the left of me and I let out a sigh. I was beginning to think that telling him my story wasn't the smartest choice, but I guess it didn't matter, if he told someone I'd just have to sort it out. . . I pulled out my onyx colored necklace and brought it to my face. The same haze came off of the stone as the haze that came off the pokémon I saw.

"Black?" Luke asked.

"Hey Luke. I have a favor to ask of you."

"Shoot." He said.

"Will you, Minyana, Sol and Bosco come out to _Maple's Deli_? I over heard something last night that I found to be interesting. Meet me there. Oh, and make sure no human is following you. I don't want any of them to know."I told him.

"Sure. I will see you in about an hour. Bosco is doing a talent show for Yellow. . ." He groaned and the haze around the onyx stone disappeared. Hmm? That was cool. I jiggled the little rock and giggled. And then something struck me. Could Blue and Yellow talk to their partners too?"

_ Maple's Deli _was the first place I visited when getting to Johto and, personally it was me favorite place to eat. A girl that worked there, Molly, actually knew me by name.

"Well hello there Kyna ." Molly said Cheerfully. "Table for one?"

"Yep, Like always." I laughed. "Are there any available tables on the patio?" I asked

"Of course." Answered Molly. "Right this way." She picked up a menu and led me out on to the patio. I sat down at a table in the corner by the iron cast railing. Busy people rushed past on the sidewalk and car horns honked all around. Man I loved this city. "Here you go." She handed me the menu and walked off. I set my skateboard down beside me and looked at the menu.

"Hey chick!" A voice called at me. I looked up. Could someone seriously say chick to me? A guy walked toward me. He had long hair, and was wearing a striped gray and black long sleeved shirt with blue jeans. In his hand was a skateboard.

"Great. . . " I mumbled to myself. "What do you want?" I asked. Looking up from my menu.

"Dude, your a chick skater! That rocks." The guy said.

"Er, thanks." I didn't really know what to say.

"You want to grab a bite?" He asked.

"I have a boyfriend." I told him.

"Oh, Well he doesn't have to know."

"Ya because I don't have to go. Look I'm waiting on someone. Can you please leave?" I really wasn't trying to sound rude. Just being blunt. I had learned that if your not blunt your not heard. It worked, the guy left. As he walked away Luke showed up followed behind by Minyana and Sol with Bosco trudging at the end. It was understandable Bosco had short legs and wasn't very fast. "About time." I giggled then, standing up and jumping over the cast iron fence.

"Sorry. Bosco's little performance went over schedule" Minyana said rolling her eyes. I laughed again.

"Follow me." I walked into an ally then turned to face them. "Okay, Last night I vaguely woke up and remembered well first that Silver was carrying me." I blushed. "And then the familiar voice of Josh. I listened long enough to come up with the theory that Josh may be part of Team Rocket. Before that my room was ransacked the only thing that was taken was my black pokédex and my pokémon journal was pulled out. Nothing major was though. We have about an hour before I assume Green will send someone after me. I want to look into Team Rocket in Goldenrod and more specifically Josh. I know awhile back there was an issue with Team Rocket underground. If I've learned anything about Team Rocket its that they revisit past hideouts so, I figure thats the best place to find them. You ready?" I asked. They nodded. "Great. Lets go." Sol jumped on my shoulder. When she was an Eevee it was like a feather landing on my shoulders. Even as a Leafeon she was incredibly tiny. I knew she was suppose to be bigger but she doesn't so I figured her abnormality could be a secret to her. All-in-all she was basically a mini Leafeon but still, incredibly cute and powerful. I petted her then walked forward.

The underground entrance was blocked off by yellow tape when we arrived at the building. I crawled under that tape and walked down the stairs. Goldenrod Underground use to be the hangout for any gang members, drug sellers, or someone hiding from the law. The people of Goldenrod knew it as a beauty salon and rarely, if ever, went down there. It was only after the Team Rocket take over of the radio tower that police investigated the Underground and eventually shut it down. No civilians went down there anymore but, the same could not be said for fugitives. As I entered the Underground I had Minyana use flash only to find it was unnecessary. The lights were on.

"Luke, can you use the move Minimize?" I asked. Minimize was a forbidden move. Banned back when Ash and Gary were on their journeys. Originally Minimize was an attack used to cut the accuracy of an attack. It was banned when people started using the attack to steal poké balls from their opponent during battle. Asking Luke if he knew it was a stupid question but, Luke wasn't my pokémon he wasn't anyones pokémon he had a poké ball when he found me but, it was his poké ball not a trainers and since Minimize was an attack banned by only trainers it could still be used by wild pokémon. To my surprise, Luke nodded.

"Yes. I _can_ use Minimize." He said. I smiled.

"I heard Minimize could be used on the pokémon who knows the attack and anyone touching that pokémon. Will you be able to shrink all of us?" I asked. Luke nodded again. "Great." We all held Luke's hand as he used the attack and expectedly we were no bigger then the size of your finger nail. I giggled. How cool was this?

"I have to ask. Why are we so small?" Sol asked. Still on my shoulder. I pointed upward.

"I've read a lot about the workings of Goldenrod. When Underground was operational it took up about 60% of the cities total energy bill. These lights being on but the exit still being blocked leads me to believe that someone is probably secretly linking the Underground to some other power source. What group or person do you think has that kind of money? I'm thinking only Team Rocket. The reason we are so small is because battling is a last resort to me. Since we are all small it will be easier for us to sneak around unnoticed. After all we, are here to gather information and not much else." I told them.

My theory was correct the Underground was completely alive. Thieves and drug dealers ran around but, I could tell this was a Team Rocket base because of the sheer number of Rocket members there were running about. I saw probably around 100. We had to walk on the base boards of the floor so as to avoid being seen and it sucked more then anything to be smaller then a piece of candy. Pokémon battles raged in the middle of the hall and I hated being to small to do anything. Then we reach a door and slipped in. The room was dark and we walked around for a second before determining that no one was in there.

"Okay Luke, make us big again." And he did. "Luke stand by the door if anyone tries to come in don't let them and the second all four of us are holding on to you use minimize. Whatever happens don't let anyone know we are here, okay?" Luke nodded and walked toward the door. "Minyana, Sol, Bosco help me look for anything that would explain Josh talking to Silver and Josh in Team Rocket. If you can, also find out why Team Rocket is in Goldenrod again." I smiled at them. "And thanks for helping me out." They smiled back and we all went to different parts of the room. I came to a filing cabinet with lots of different things. There were files on different squads of Team Rocket, all in the Greek alphabet going from Alpha to Theta it went on. I looked threw them briefly then put them off to the side. They could be useful I would take a closer look in a minute.

"There looking for someone." Bosco told me. "Thats why they are in Goldenrod. Team Rocket is looking for a person that they think will bring Giovanni back but, it doesn't say who this person is. . ." Sol chimed in, after him.

"The groups are fighting over it though. Team Beta, it says its the second strongest group, has a lead on finding this person. There leader knows her." She said.

"Her?" I asked. I looked down at the folder of team Beta. I was about to open it when the door started rattling. My heart skipped a beat and Sol, Bosco, Minyana and myself ran and grabbed Luke. He used minimize and we all shrunk. We got out of the way and up against the wall as the door swung open. I looked up at the person and gasped

"Josh!?" I whispered, shocked. Luke put his arm around me and his other paw over my mouth.

"Shh. . ." He whispered quietly. Josh turned on the light and walked forward. Past us and sat down on a chair in the corner of the room. This was his office. He pulled out his cell phone and dialed a number.

"Hello?" Josh said into the phone. "Ya we know where she lives. . . We can't get to her. . . There living with her! It would be suicide to even get close to the building. Plus Walter says that her pokémon are at the highest levels he has ever seen. We will have to wait till she is alone and that we are positive that none of her pokémon are with her. I will call you back as soon as I get more information." He hung up the phone and banged his fist, frustrated, on the chair arm. I cringed. This might have been Josh but, this was evil Team Rocket Josh. Not the person I met from Pallet.

"Kyna we have to go. Come on." Sol said. I nodded and we ran out the door, threw the hall and up the stairs to outside. Once outside Luke made us all bigger again and I recalled all of my pokémon so no one would see them and was about to turn around.

"Who are you?" Some one asked. I spun around. A women in an orange pants suit stood in front of me there was a small red R on the upper left side of her suite top. I thought for a second _She is obviously a Team Rocket member so I would have to lie._

"I'm a new Team Rocket Grunt I was sent here from Kanto." I lied to the women. Standing straght up with my arms at my sides like grunts did when in the presents of a higher leveled officer, and this women was obviously of a higher level then a grunt. She nodded.

"Have you taken your admissions test into a team yet?" She asked in a kinder voice.

"No ma'am. To be honest I'm not sure what to do from here. I was just instructed to come to the Underground." I told her, still at attention.

"Well then I will test you." She said politely then her face turned bitter and she pulled out a poké ball. "I am Alpha Elite Morgan! Top leader of Team Rocket! We will battle. If you are able to strike my pokémon one time I will determine which team to place you in. Are you aware of the order of the teams?" She asked. I shook my head stunned by the bipolar action she displayed.

"Alpha is the top team. I am the Alpha Elite. The Elite is the same as the leader. Joshua is the Beta Elite second in rank of teams. Gamma, Delta, Epsilon, Zeta, Eta, Theta are after Beta all are in order of rank. Do you understand?" She asked. I, still shocked, simply nodded. "I've got to say I like your spirit. . .!" She laughed. "Er, Whats your name girl?" Morgan asked. I looked at her, confused. From what I had heard Team Rocket members were evil murderers and thief this women at most was bipolar and odd but I didn't know if she could do anything criminal.

"My name is Kasey." I lied

"Alright Kasey, Get ready to battle. For this battle will ultimately determine your future in Team Rocket. Oh, and I would like to remind you that if you are unable to make a team you will be killed like all grunts unable to be of service to the Rockets." She said harshly. _Ding ding_. We have found the evil in this women. I gulped and nodded.

"Vappy go!" Morgan yelled. Vappy? I giggled at the name. The red light flashed and a Vaporeon appeared in the middle of us. This was perfect, I smiled.

"Sol your out!" I released Sol from her poké ball. The tiny Leafeon looked up at the much taller Vaporeon then back at me. Morgan looked at Sol.

"Why is your pokémon so small?" She asked.

"Because she is unique." I answered simply. Sol 'lea'ed happily I guess she already knew that she was small for her species.

"Sol, use vine whip!" Sol shot vines at Vappy who quickly dodged the attack. I gasped this sucker was fast! "Sol don't allow her to escape use double team then quick attack."

"Vappy hyper beam!" Morgan called.

"Protect." Sol shielded herself. "Counter. . . ." Sol used hyper beam and Vappy dodged it. I smiled. "Sol use vine whip now!" Sol used vine whip before Vappy could get his feet back on the ground and soon the vine was completely around Vappy and he was in-mobile. "Yes! Sol use leaf blade now!" The attack hit Vappy head on and the Vaporeon passed out. Sol jumped on my shoulder and 'lea'ed happily. "That was awesome!" I said smiling. Morgan looked at me.

"Not one person has ever been able to beat me. . ." Morgan said shocked. She looked at Vappy who walked over to her limping and sat down at her feet. "I have made my decision. Kasey welcome to team Alpha! For beating me you have also been promoted to the third highest position with in Team Rocket you will now be known as Team Alpha Junior Elite Kasey. Your commanding officers are myself and Team Beta Elite Josh. Basically, you have control over everyone in this hideout except for us two. Tomorrow morning you will report to my office, from there you will be assigned your own office and given the formal introduction to all of Team Rocket. People have killed for the position you now posses tomorrow if you are still alive by the end of the day I will know that you are truly capable of possessing this position. I will see you at 6:00 in the morning. Kasey I like you, I hope you do well in our head quarters." Morgan said.

"Ma'am, If I come tomorrow in a different appearance would that be expectable? I came like this so as not to attract attention to myself you can understand my reasoning right?" I asked. She handed me a card key.

"Yes, its fully understandable use this card key it has access to every room except the Elite offices and it will insure everyone of your rank. Oh, and call me Morgan we are on close levels. Good bye Kasey." And Morgan vanished. I pulled out Luke's poké ball and released him. "Hey Luke, Make sure no one follows us home okay? I will explain everything when we get there." I said, still in a bit of shock. Keep in mind, this all happened in about two minutes.

"I'm home!" I yelled as I walked threw the door, laying my skateboard down and walking into the living room.

"Welcome home Black." Silver walked up and hugged me. "Happy birthday, did you have a good day?" He asked.

"Ya, it was. . . great." I said absently. "Hey have you seen Yellow? I need to talk to her." Silver nodded. "Tell her to come into my room." I kissed Silver then walked off. Once in my room I released Minyana and Bosco they joined Sol and Luke who were already sitting on my bed. Yellow walked in and gave me a smile.

"Nice to see you again." She giggled. I smiled back.

"Okay Yellow I asked you in here because you are still my best human friend beside Silver who doesn't really count. From what I understand best friends share practically their whole life with one another so I have to tell you that I did something incredibly stupid today."

"Did you cheat on Silver?" She asked looking me over.

"No!" I screamed defensively. "Why would you assume that first?"

"It just seemed like a logical thing to assume after this morning." She giggled.

"Of course. . . No, I did not cheat on Silver!" I huffed "Anyway, after I talked to Green-" I got cut off.

"Thats where Green went. . .You cheated on Silver with Green!?" Yellow gasped.

"I DIDN'T CHEAT ON SILVER!" I screamed, Yellow shut up. "Can I finish?" Yellow nodded. "Thank you. Anyways, after Green I called these four and we went to the Team Rocket headquarters in the Underground-" Yellow gasped.

"You didn't!" I nodded.

"Not the worst. I was looking for info on connections between Josh and TR." Yellow seemed confused so I explained. "After I heard Josh talk to Silver I started to wonder." She nodded. "I found out that Josh is the Beta Elite. I also found out that he and Morgan are looking for a girl they believe to be somewhere in Kanto. Morgan showed no sign of knowing this girl but Josh knew her-"

"You met Morgan? You mean Alpha Elite Morgan!?" Yellow asked, stunned. I nodded.

"Still not the worst of it. I told Morgan that I was a Rocket grunt then I battled her and then. . . then I was 'promoted'." _Pause for dramatic effect._ Yellow's jaw dropped. "My official title in Team Rocket is Alpha Junior Elite. Apparently this kind of thing doesn't happen very often so, tomorrow I will have multiple attacks on my life- what a fun day it is going to be- anyways, I was wondering if you could help me with something. . ." I finished. Yellow was looking at me like I had just spoken in French. "Umm, Yellow?" I waved my hand in front of her face. "Hello? Anyone home in there?"

"Black, Kyna, Kasey. . .Arceaus, girl! You just can't escape trouble can you!?" Yellow yelled.

"Look can you help me? I'm getting introduced to Team Rocket tomorrow and if I show up like this Josh is going to know who I am and if he knows who I am I'm dead. . . Help change me!?" I pleaded.

"Ya, I will help you but, if you come home in a body bag tomorrow I didn't know anything about this 'k?" She said. I smiled sweetly.

"Thank you Yellow." I said cutely. She sighed and ran threw my room grabbing up all of my stuff Minyana smiled widely and started collecting things with Yellow. I sighed. They set a bunch of make-up, dresses, high-healed shoes, a sewing kit, jewelry, and scarfs down. Minyana looked at Yellow then nodded.

"Okay Kyna, you have this whole skater chick, baggy clothes look going on. Yellow and I want to change that into dresses, high-healed, pink kind of look. Your signature item will be a scarf with a red "R" on it." Minyana spoke as Yellow dashed out of the room.

"Where is she going?" I asked.

"Josh will recognize your hair color. She is going to buy a blond haired wig. She is also going to buy you a new skateboard. Since it seems that thats the only thing you will use, it has to be girlie also. Oh, and we are going to paint Luke, Bosco, Sol and my poké balls. We are going to be the only pokémon you will use in Team Rocket. The door swung open and Yellow ran in locking the door back before running to me. She gave me the skateboard, which was pink and purple, I gagged. Then set the wig down on the bed. Her and Minyana began looking threw the clothes and then looked back up at me grinning stupidly.

"Okay Black, This is what you will wear tomorrow. . ." Yellow held up a purple, thigh length sun dress, pink high healed shoes, a pink scarf, and some pink and purple jewelry.

"Can I remind you two that I will be the prime target of assassination tomorrow. Dressing me up like a pink and purple target probably wont help much, just saying." I told them. Minyana giggled and pointed to Luke.

"Luke is your partner, like a personal body guard. On top of that he scenes the aura that illuminates off of everything, Luke will be able to since and eliminate any harmful prescience." She said. Luke let out a goofy half smile.

"Alright, what about my face? Josh will recognize it." I said.

"We have make-up!" Yellow chimed up happily. "Don't worry we've got it all covered."

"Now, what time are you meeting Morgan?" Minyana asked.

"Six." I told them.

"Alright, then we are waking you up at four. I will take care of everyone here." Yellow said. "You should probably go to sleep now, your waking up early tomorrow." Sol cleaned everything off of my bed and I lay down. Sol jumped on my chest.

"Your going to look like a plum tomorrow." Sol giggled. "Can I take a picture of that?" I sighed. Yellow, Luke and Minyana left my room and went into the living room. Bosco jumped on the bed and fell asleep. A few minutes later things went hazy and I fell asleep, too.

"Black. . . are you alright?" Silver whispered.

"We had an agreement." I mumbled, mostly unconscious.

"I know." Said Silver "I was just worried." and he got up and left. If I were awake I would have thought more on the subject but, being as it was, I was barley talking and even less thinking. I went back to sleep.

.

. .

. . .

. . . .

. . . . .

. . . . . .

. . . . . . .

. . . . . . . .

"BLACK GET UP!" A voice bummed in my head.

"Ah!" I jumped and fell out of my bed. "Wha- Who?!" I jumped up and looked around Yellow was waving like a ditz with a stupid smile on her face. I glanced at the clock, 3"30 a.m. "I thought you were waking me up at four?"

"You can never be to early for your first day of work." Yellow laughed. I yawned.

"Ya ya, whatever, just make me purple." I sat down on a chair Yellow had placed in the middle of the room. For an hour Yellow worked to put make-up on my face and make the blond haired wig look natural. Once it was all done I put the purple dress on and the jewelry. Yellow handed me the pink scarf, which now had a red "R" stitched to the end of it, and the shoes. I put all the stuff on and grabbed the belt on the bed. It was a trainers belt but, it was pink with a darker pink shade for the poké ball holders. My poké balls were painted bright neon orange. I gagged. Orange? Wow. . . "Is that it?" I asked. Yellow nodded.

"Oh! And these." She handed me my onyx necklace and I tucked it into my dress so it couldn't be seen. "So I can contact you. Oh and don't answer Blue's calls she will be worried. Silver told her last night that he thinks your sick. Stupid Silver." Then she gave me my skateboard and grabbed my hand and pulled me into the kitchen. "Okay Silva, will you teleport Black to the radio tower? Black you will have to walk to the Underground from there. All of your pokémon are already in their poké balls but, right once you are at the radio tower release Luke. I think the assassination attempts will start right once you are spotted out in public. Now get ready and g-" Everything turned black and things spun, my body felt like a piece of twisted metal hit by an eighteen wheeler and then, everything reappeared and I was at the radio tower. I released Luke like Yellow told me and walked toward the Underground. Luke hummed some foreign tune.

"What is that?" I asked bewildered by the tune.

"It's a pokémon melody. Pretty isn't it?"

"Very." I nodded and ducked under the yellow tape into the Underground. I got out my card key and handed it to Luke. "Hold on to this okay? Just in case something crazy happens." Luke nodded and took the key. I walked toward Morgan's office ignoring questionable stares by the Rockets I passed. Then entered her office.

"Good morning Kasey. Your early. Have a seat. Josh will be in hear in a few minutes to meet you." Morgan said pointing to a seat across from where she was sitting. I sat my skateboard on the floor and sat in the seat. Luke stood behind me his ears rose and fell as auras passed by out in the hallway. My palms began to sweat as I thought about meeting Josh again. The evil Josh anyway.

"Morgan! Why did you ask me in here so early?" Josh stormed in the room. I shuddered at his voice. Morgan smiled.

"I have found my Junior Elite. She is stronger then any other grunt I've ever seen. If she survives the rest of this day then she will be higher then you." Morgan pointed to me. "Kasey, this is Beta Elite Joshua." I stood up and faced Josh. Josh laughed.

"This is your Junior Elite!? What is she, 15? Is this a joke Morgan." Josh chuckled. I scowled. "Go on girl, talk." Josh laughed.

"Don't misjudge me." I growl in a voice a little higher then my normal one. Changing my voice was kind of necessary. Josh laughed again.

"Whatever, If you survive the rest of today I might consider you a Team Rocket member. Now if you don't mind Morgan, I am off to continue my search." Josh walked out.

"That went well." I told Morgan after he left. She laughed.

"Alright, let me show you to your office." She led me down a different hallway and to a medium sized room. "Welcome to your office." I looked at the room, it was nice but, I would have much rather been doing something else. Offices were over rated.

"Its nice." I said simply.

"I will check in on you at the end of the day. You have access to every part of the facility. Good bye." Morgan said then left. I released Minyana, Bosco, and Sol.

"You guys. I've been thinking, Josh knows all of your names. Can I give you temporary names?" They nodded. "Okay, Minyana you will be Ra-ra. Bosco Be-be and Sol Ve-ve. I know there stupid but I like them." I smiled "Luke since Josh has never met you I don't think you need a new name." I sat on a couch in the far corner of my new office and unknowingly fell asleep.

"BLACK GET UP!" Luke yelled. I jumped up. On the other side of the room there was a man with a knife in his hand Minyana and Bosco where in front of me. Sol was on my shoulder and Luke was holding the man back with physic. I grabbed a meter stick from on the desk and ran at the man.

"Who the hell are you?" I hit him over the head and he fell once on the ground I kicked him a few times then took the knife in his hands. The man would not talk. He wasn't a Team Rocket member he was must have been payed, it was obvious. Team Rocket members liked to gloat. I kicked him again. "Tell me what scum bag highered you or I'm going to stab this knife into your leg!" The man said nothing and I stabbed the knife into his ankle, mostly because there were no vital veins or muscles down there but also because it was probably the most painful place to get stabbed. The man screamed in pain. "Dude shut up. I gave you a choice. Now tell me or get out of here. I'm sure if I look hard enough I can find something that will hurt you a lot worse then a knife threw your ankle." The man cried in pain and syummbled out the door.

"You actually stabbed him." Minyana said looking at the door.

"I didn't hurt him, not permanently. I know it was cruel but I would rather injure someone else then let them kill a room full of beings. Plus I've learned that if you don't strike first it could cost you." I thought of my back. Luke nodded.

"Its true. What Black did was no worse then you or I firing an attack at the man." He said. They all nodded and I sat back down.

"This sucks. Its like being in prison. Only I'm also a target. 'Hit me hit me!' ugh!" I leaned my head up against the wall. The door began to open and I immediately grabbed the meter stick.

"This person is not bad." Said Luke. I looked at the person entering. _Ben!?_

"Hello. You must be Kasey. I am Beta Junior Elite Benjamin." Ben held out his hand. "You can call me Ben." I shook Ben's hand.

"Its nice to meet you." I said forcing a smile on my face. Sol jumped on my shoulder and 'lea'ed at Ben. He petted her head.

"Your pokémon seem oddly happy for being the pokémon of a TR member." Ben observed. I shrugged.

"I have to be able to count on my pokémon. If they hate me and I'm in the middle of almost being shot it would suck to know that they could save my life and just don't want to. What about you. Your being pretty nice for a guy that could kill if asked to." I retorted.

"I'm in here for brains not power. I don't do the whole kill and steal TR business I work on plans for TR." Ben said proudly.

"Oh, well thats. . . nice."

"Black, there is someone else coming." Luke said. I nodded.

"Ben, go to the corner." I told him Bosco pulled Ben toward him with vine whip and I went to the door. A man busted threw the door holding a pipe. I laughed. "Your going to try to hit me with a pipe?" The man was a rocket grunt and not very smart by his actions. He ran toward me with the pipe and I smacked him in the back of his knees with the meter stick. The grunt went down like a sack of potatoes and I took the pipe away from him. He jumped back up and ran toward me again. I hit him in the gut and then on the back, he fell again. "Dude, just stay down." The guy jumped up again. I hit him in the neck and he screamed then I swung the meter stick at his side. The stick broke and I heard a crack from the mans side. A broken rib. The grunt yelled in pain and grabbed his side. I kicked him on the other side. "Okay, get up." The man began to cry. "Oh come on. I've been threw far worse then a broke rib. So get up and get out of here." The man stammered up and ran out of the room. I sighed. Ben walked over cautiously. "Sorry." I said smiling and scratching the back of my head. Ben shook his head.

"That was amazing. You know my best friends ex-girlfriend is a lot like you. I'm sure he would like to meet you." Ben told me. I thought about it.

"Joshua?" I asked. Ben nodded. "I already met him. He didn't take much of a liking to me and with no disrespect to you or his ex. I pity that girl for having to deal with him." _Wow, I just took pity on myself_.

"Josh isn't that bad. He just likes to keep his personal life different form his business life. Er, usually. . ." Ben stopped.

"What does that mean?" I asked, truly intrigued.

"Well Josh is actually looking for his ex. He has a lead that she is in Johto. All of Team Rocket is out looking for her." Ben told me.

"Why is this girl so important?" I asked. If he was talking about me like I was pretty sure he was this could be bad. I had thought that I left Josh behind in Kanto but, if he was part of TR it couldn't be good if he was tracking me down on a 'business' matter.

"Josh thinks she is vital to the future of TR. He wont say exactly why. The only other person than knows is Morgan." Ben said.

"Whats her name" I asked.

"Kyna . She is a sweet girl, rough, but sweet. I've only met her once. She is a killer battler though. Its amazing the way she fights." Ben looked off into the distance and I grimanced.

"Since Team Rocket is looking for her it wont end well for her will it?" I asked thinking of my life. This was bad. . . very bad.

"Not necessarily. Josh doesn't want her hurt. There is a rumor that he still likes her. Some of the grunts are looking for her alone with the soul purpose of holding her ransom against Josh." Ben chuckled. "Josh shocked the last dude he assumed to be a conspirator. The guy is still in the hospital." He finished. I let out a silent sigh. "Look, I have to get back to Josh. I will come see you at the end of the day. I can tell you can fend for yourself. See you later Junior Elite Kasey."

"Just Kasey." I smiled. "See ya around."

~Yellow~

"Come on Yellow, Let me in!" Silver pleaded getting down on his knees and pretending to cry. I shook my finger.

"Tsk tsk Silver. You promised Black you would not go into her room." I told him giggling and standing in front of Black's door.

"Ya, but can't we make an exception. She is sick. I want to see her." He begged. I shook my head.

"Do you know what Black would do to me if I just let you waltz in there? She would kick you out and spend the next several hours yelling at me. The answer is no. Now go eat lunch." I told him. Silver growled and walked off. I went back into Black's room.

"That was close." I told Silva. She nodded. "Black should be back tomorrow so all we have to do is make sure Silver doesn't try to sneak back in here.

~Kasey (Black/Kyna )~

"I'm bored. Lets go somewhere." I walked out the door to my 'office' and down the hallway. Rocket grunts walk around as if they had a purpose, which from what I had heard ,they didn't. I walked around for a few minutes before people started knowing who I was and Luke had to use protect on us. It didn't bother me much, though. None of these Rocket people seemed like anything but pones to be used and disposed of when the time came. I pitied their miserable lives. Then I saw Ben running from place to place after a few seconds of watching, I waved to him, mostly because I wanted to see him jump. And he did, scattering all of his papers in the busy hallway. I giggled and walked over to help him pick everything up.

"Hey Ben." I smiled and gave him his papers. "Whats up?"

"I'm doing somethings for Josh. He's had me on stuff none stop today." Ben replied quickly grabbing the papers out of my hands.

"Oh? What all is he having you look up." I grabbed the papers back and Ben looked like he was about to try and get them.

"Kasey, give me the papers." Ben wined. I shook my head and looked threw the papers. I raised an eyebrow.

"Josh has got you looking up info on me?" I glanced threw the papers again. "Just so you know your not going to find anything. I hide my tracks pretty well." I giggled and gave the papers back to him. He blushed and shuffled them around under his arm and we started walking down the hallway. "So what do you do for fun around here?" I looked around.

"There are a variety of things. We have a pool, a library, a bar, a cafeteria, and some other things." He told me.

"You have a pool?" I asked. I didn't know how to swim but a pool? Thats a bit much.

"Ya, I can take you down there if you would like."

"No thank you. I'm actually hungry can you tell me where the cafeteria is and _please_ tell me its not like school cafeteria food. That stuff was terrible." I said. Ben laughed.

"Ya I will show you." We walked on. "Not to sound rude but, how old are you? If you can still remember school food. . . " Ben asked.

"I'm actually only 18. I graduated High School last year." That was actually a bit of a lie. Yes, I was 18 but I never actually finished high school. I got kicked out for poor performance. "How old are you?" I asked in return

"I'm 20. Actually, I just turned 20 about a week ago." Ben answered happily.

"Cool your now officially an adult. How does that feel?" I asked smiling at him.

"Pretty good!" We both laughed and entered the cafeteria. It didn't look much different from other cafeterias. I looked around for a second.

"Come on Kasey lets go." Ben walked forward and I followed behind. We got our food and sat down at a table.

"Your right, It doesn't taste like school food. Good thing, too." I smiled, eating. Ben smiled.

"Ben." Someone called we turned around.

"Oh, hello Josh." Ben said waving. Josh came and sat down at the table.

"I thought you were running earns." Josh said to Ben, completely ignoring my existence I choose to continue eating and not say anything.

"I was, but I ran into Kasey and she wanted to get food so I showed her where th café was and decided to get some food too." Ben replied looking at me then back at me. Only then did Josh acknowledge my being there.

"Hello Alpha Junior Elite Kasey." Josh said rather loud, attracting the attention of everyone. The whole cafeteria looked at us.

"Oh crap. . ." I looked up from my food to see everyone looking back at me. I smiled, and waved stupidly then, turned to Ben. "'Isn't that bad'?!" I quoted Ben.

"Well not usually." Ben replied. I looked at Josh, who was smirking. Okay, he crossed the line. This Josh was in no way the Josh I knew.

"I'm going to make this clear." I said. "You have ruined any sympathy that may have been locked way down deep somewhere in side of me. So, when I become more powerful then you. . . and I will. Your going to be kissing the ground that I deem unworthy for feet to walk on. I hope you burn in hell Mr. Beta Elite Joshua. See you around Ben, and thanks for lunch." I got up and walked off. Luke jumped behind me and used psychic. Ever person that stood up after me froze then flew against the wall and Luke followed me out.

"Thanks." I whispered to Luke. He smiled.

"I knew something bad was going to happen." He said. I nodded, and as I was leaving I listened to a bit of the end conversation between Josh and Ben.

"See I told you. She is a lot like Kyna. Maybe a little rougher then Kyna, though." I heard Ben tell Josh.

"Don't ever compare the two of them. Kyna was never cruel."

"Kyna never had a reason to be cruel. If you spent time with Kasey. . . She is very nice, likes to joke, and smiles continuously. Very much like Kyna. You should spend some time with her, I think you would like her."

"She has two hours to go. If she makes it maybe I will go visit her again." After that I quit listening.


End file.
